Friends,Family,Love
by YYx
Summary: This story is made out of boredom and is totally random x Contains Pokeshipping,Contestshipping,Ikarishipping,BrockXOC,OCxOC -Just R&R people!
1. Introduction

**Friends,Family,Love**

**Me: Hey,you guys! Got my first fic!**

**Dawn: Yay!**

**Me:What the-!? How did you get in here?**

**Paul: Door.**

**Me: Huh?**

**Paul: You left the door open.**

**Me: 'note to myself: lock the door if you get in here.'**

**Drew: Whatever**

**Me: GET OUT!**

**Dawn,Paul,Drew: No!**

**Me: 'Kay,then not...**

* * *

**I have to say the ID from the characters or you'll be confused sometimes.**

**----Dawn Hikari----**

**Pokémon: Piplup,buneary,pachirisu,buizel**

**----Ash Ketchum-----**

**Pokémon: Pikachu,aipom,turtwig,staravia,chimchar**

**----Paul ...----**

**Pokémon: Electabuzz,ursaring,weavile,torterra,murkrow**

**----May Maple----**

**Beautifly,espeon,combusken,skitty,munchlax,bulbasaur**

**----Misty Waterflower----**

**Corsola,starmie,staryu,gyarados,psyduck**

**----Brock Harisson----**

**Sudowoodo,craogunk,happiny**

**----Drew Des Rosiér----**

**Masquerain,absol,roselia,flygon**

**----Dana ...----**

**Luxray,lucario,staraptor,pikachu,empoleon,roselia

* * *

**

**'kay,that was that,if you want to be in this story,PM me or send it in a review.this is what you have to say:**

**Name**

**Pokémon**

**Appearance (Don't need this really necessarily but might need this for later chaps)**

**Character(coordinator,,gym battler or breeder)**

**Personality**

**Age(is not necessary but i'll may need it)**

**Other things i forgot to mention,but say AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE about your character,you don't hav to write a book about it,but make sure u mention enough!!**

**Ow and another thing,i need a last name for Paul,it can't be Shinji and i can't tell u why!!**


	2. Surprise!

**Me: 'Kay,here's the first chappie!**

**Dawn: YAY!**

**Me: Wait,don't say anything,i left the door open again,didn't i?**

**Dawn: Yup**

**Me: Whatever...**

**Paul: My line.**

**Me: No,it isn't**

**Drew: True,it's mine.**

**Me: Right,it's his line! Wait,wha-?**

**Drew&Paul:Got'cha**

**Me: Not fair!**

**Dawn: On with the story!**

* * *

Today we follow Ash and co. On their path to his next gym-battle.

"Can't wait to get my next badge!!" Ash yelled being his preppy self.

"And i can't wait for my next contest!!" Dawn yelled as well.

Then suddenly a pokéball fell out of the sky. Dawn picked it up and out of curiosity she opened it. There was a pokémon in it,it was a lucario. She quickly took her pokédex to check it out.

"Lucario,the Aura-pokémon,it has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech." when the pokédex was done speaking,she looked over to Ash and Brock and then back to the lucario. Then she noticed that he held an envelope.

"My mistress told me to give this to you," the lucario said with telepathy.

"Ugh,i think i hear voices in my head!" Dawn said.

"No,you're not,you see,lucario can communicate with people with telepathy," Ash said. (A/N: i know,didn't expect that from Ash didn't ya?)

"Wow,how cool. But Ash how do you know that?" Dawn said.

"Long story,"Brock said.

Dawn took the note and read it.

_Hi Dawn!!_

_Haven't seen you in a long time._

_Well,time to do something about it._

_Meet me in the pokémon center in Solaceon Town._

_Strangely enough lucario learned teleport so he will take you here._

_P.S. If lucario called me mistress again,tell him he just have to adress me by my name,thank you!_

_-Your friend  
Dana_

_P.P.S.I have a surprise for you!!_

'Wow,haven't seen Dana in a long time indeed. Maybe it IS time to do something 'bout it.' Dawn thought. While Dawn was deep in thoughts,Ash took the note and read it himself,so did Brock. When Dawn was back on earth again,she asked:

"Can we go to her? Pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase?"

"Hey,fine with me,what about you Brock?"

"I think it'll be great to meet someone new," Brock said.

"YAAAAAAY!! You guys are awesome!" Dawn cried in happiness.

"I suggest we go right now,my mistress is waiting," lucario suddenly said.

"Ow,one more thing,lucario,Dana said that you can just call her by her name," Dawn said.

"Well,what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash yelled. Then he ran off.

"Um,Ash where are you going?" Brock asked.

"Well,to the pokémon center to meet Dawns friend,duh,where else?" Ash asked.

Dawn mentally slapped herself and Brock just rolled his eyes.(A/N: If he have those xP) Then Ash saw lucario.

"Ooow,i get your point,"

"Can we go now? I really wanna see my friend AND go shopping before its dark,"

"Kay,lucario,go for it," Ash said. Then there was a flash and gone were they.

**-somewhere in the bushes-**

"Well,well to the pokémon center huh?" a woman with dark pink hair said.

"Yes,you heard them. Here's the plan,we go to the center,grab pikachu while they're out to meet their friend,give it to the boss and then we'll be rich!" the cat-like pokémon said evilly.

"That works for me," a guy with lila hair said. (A/N: i guess you all know who they are,right?)

**-in the pokémon center-**

'Man,they're late,how long does it takes to read a note and then teleport?' Dana thought.

Dana's POV

While i was thinking about how long it takes to read a note and then being teleported,i saw a blue haired girl running to me,it was Dawn! I hugged my friend and she hugged me back (duh).

"DD!!" i shouted.

Everyone looked towards me because i yelled so loudly.

"Oops..."

"Stop calling me DD!! But it's great to see you again Dana!" Dawn said.

"Why was it taking so long?" i asked Dawn

"Well...SOMEONE (looking towards Ash) had to go to the bathroom,"Dawn said.

"Ow,okay...that was too much information,thank you," i said.

"By the way,who are you guys?" i asked.

"Hi,i am Ash"

"Pika,pikachu!"

"And my name's Brock,nice too meet you,"

"My name's Diana but i hate that name so people call me Dana,"

"So,you have a pikachu too,huh?" i asked.

"Well,yeah,what about it?"

"Nothing,nothing..."

"Come on,why don't we go outside and let out our pokémon to play with them,"i suggested.

"Okay,sure,sounds good!" Dawn said.

**-outside-**

"Come out everybody!" Ash yelled.

"Same with you guys," Brock yelled.

"You too!" Dawn yelled also.

"Come out and meet my friends!" i shouted.

Normal POV

Everybody let their pokémon out. When suddenly...

"Hihihihihi!" a group of three laughed.

"What the-!?" Dana said surprised.

"Hahahaha,is that a surprised twerp i hear?" the woman began who was named Jessie

"It's speaking to me loud and clear"the man said who we recognized as James.

"On the wind"

"Pass the stars"

"In your ears" Cat-pokémon said.

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace"

"Dashing hope putting fear in its place"

'Damn,oh i mean darn,this is boring,better attack before they finish' Dana thought.

"Pikachu,thunderbolt!"Dana shouted.

"Pika...CHUUU!" pikachu yelled as she released her attack. (A/N: yeah,SHE,it's Dana's pikachu)

"Oh,how rude can you be,not letting us finish our motto!" Jessie yelled while she and her buddy's flew trough the sky.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Team Rocket yelled.

"Finally,they're gone,so irritating AND pathetic," Dana said.

"Wow,that was quick thinking you did,Dana" Brock said.

"Thanks!"Dana said.

"How do you know Team Rocket anyway?" Ash asked.

"Well,they always try too steal my pokémon," Dana answered.

'She looks really familiar to someone we know,but i can't put a name on it directly...' Dawn thought.

"Hey,Dana,"Dawn said.

"Hn?"

"Well,in that note you said you had a surprise for me?"

"Oh,yeah,you'll see it tomorrow!"

"Aaaw,tomorrow?"

"Yes,tomorrow!"

"Now,don't ask anymore or-" Dana was not finished when the two pikachu's were grabbed by big hands.

"Huh? How can this happen?" Dana said.

"It's Team Rocket,...again..."Ash told her.

"We sent them flying just a second ago!"

"There's more then one team of Team Rocket,you know," Brock said.

"What!?" both,Dana And Dawn yelled.

"I'll explain later,"Brock said.

"First we have to get pikachu and pikachu back!"Ash said.

"Right" Dawn and Dana nodded to each other.

"'Kay,let us handle this,ready Dawn?"Dana said.

"Ready! Piplup,on your position!"

"Staraptor! It's time!"

"Use fly and grab those cages,now!"

"Starrr,raptor!"

"Yes! Okay,Dawn,ready?"

"Uhu"

"Piplup!"

"Empoleon!"

"USE BUBBLEBEAM!" they both shouted together. A lot of bubbles were released from the beak from both penguin pokémon and send Team Rocket flying. Unlike the other team of Team Rocket they didn't yelled 'We're blasting off again',instead,they said nothing except:

"We'll be back!"

"Hey,it's pretty late,we should go to bed," Brock suggested.

"Yeah,it is,come on,let's go back to the pokémon center," Dana said. They returned their pokémon and headed back to the center.

**-Back in the pokémon center-**

"Man,i'm exhausted!" Ash yawned.

"Yeah,me too!"Dana and Dawn said together.

"Good night,Ash,"Brock said.

"Good night,Brock,good night,Dawn,"Ash said.

"'Night,Ash,'night,Dana,'night,Brock"Dawn said.

"I'll say it shorter,sweet dreams,everybody!"Dana said.

"Good ni-" Ash said.

"Yeah,yeah,now,shut up and sleep!"Dana said.

-The next day

Dana yawned as she slowly woke up. She was the first who was up because everyone was still asleep.

'Man,they sure sleep long' she thought.

'How late is it?' she looked on the clock and saw 10:30,she didn't know anything better to do so she took a shower,left a note and went training for her contest tomorrow. Her training was nothing special,she corrected her combo's and tried some new ones. But she didn't notice there was a girl with a vulpix in her arms running towards her. She heard someone yelling her name,she turned around and saw Tarra! Tarra was the younger cousin of Dawn,those three girls were best friends,no one could separate them,of course until one of them had to go on their journey,that was Dana since she was the oldest of the three,right after her was Dawn and then Tarra. They called each other once in a while but everyone were really busy with their dreams,so they didn't saw each other in a while.

"Dana! Oh,god,it's a long time ago we've seen each other,isn't it?" Tarra said.

"Yeah,it is! But i'm glad i see you again! If it was a little while longer i would've died!"Dana said.

"Come on,we should head to the pokémon center,"

"Yeah,i wanna see my lovely cousin!" Tarra said. Dana returned her pokémon and went back to the pokémon center. Not much later they arrived at the center. The three others were still asleep.

"Man,they sure sleep long,"Dana whispered to Tarra.

"They sure do,"Tarra whispered back. They went back to the lobby.

"Wanna eat something?" Dana asked.

"Sure!" Tarra answered. A few minutes later Dawn woke up,she stretched her out and woke up Ash and Brock.

"Hey,where's Dana?" Ash asked.

"I've no idea,"Dawn said. Then,she saw the note and read it.

_Hey,girl! And boys,..._

_i went training and got something to eat_

_you'll probably will find me in the lobby_

_-Dana_

"She went training and got breakfast,"Dawn said.

"Let's grab something to eat too,i am STARVING!" (A/N: Gee,guess who said that xP).

"Yeah,i'm pretty hungry too" Brock said. With that they locked their door and went to the lobby. When they finally arrived,Dawn saw someone really familiar...

"Tarra! Is that really you?" Dawn yelled trough the lobby. Upon hearing her name Tarra turned her head and saw her cousin.

"Dawn!" Tarra ran to her favorite cousin and gave her a hug.

"Surprise!" Dana said when she suddenly popped up from nowhere.

"Is this real!? Someone,pinch me!"

"Okay!" Ash said and pinched her.

"Oww,Ash,i didn't mean that!"Dawn said,rubbing her arm.

"Sorry,"

"Ow,by the way,Tarra,this is Ash and this is Brock," Dawn introduced her traveling companions.

"Hi,i'm Tarra,nice to meet you guys!"

"God,i missed you so much!" Dawn said to her cousin. Tarra smiled at that.

"Are we going to eat yet?" Ash said as his stomach growled.

"Yeah,come on," They ordered something to eat and the girls talked some more.

"So how's with that guy you had a crush on? What's his name again..." Dawn started.

"I think it was Erick or something,right?" Dana continued.

"Yeah,..."Tarra answered quietly and blushed of the thoughts about him.

"Well,he still doesn't know..."she muttered,but still able to hear.

"You have to tell him..."Dawn said.

"I know,i know,but it's not easy!"

"Telling about crushes...how's YOUR love life,Dawn?" Tarra said. She liked to tease Dawn about her crush,although they don't know who it is because Dawn don't want to tell them. Now it Dawn's time to blush.

"Yeah,Dawn," Dana like to tease her too,because she's too easy.

"Hey,Dawn,you never told US you had a crush on ANYONE..." Ash said.

"Your boys! I can't tell you something like THAT!" Dawn said to Ash.

"Dawn,you're trailing off..." Tarra said. Dawn sat down again and started...

"He doesn't know anything either..."

"Oh,god,you're worse than Tarra!"

"Hey!" Dawn and Tarra said together.

"Oh,wait,it's true..." Tarra said,while she patted her vulpix.

When they were done eating,Dana went some shopping for potions and stuff, while the others were going to take a walk and train some more. When suddenly...

"Well,look who's here hanging around and trying to make his pathetic pokémon stronger..."

* * *

**Me: Yes,finally my first chapter!**

**Calypso and Keiko: Why weren't we in this?**

**Evelyn: Shut up! I wasn't in this either.**

**Me: Sorry,you guys show up in next chapter probably...**

**Calypso,Keiko and Evelyn: What do you mean by PROBABLY?**

**Me: Nothing...-smiles faintly-**

**Keiko: Misty,can i borrow your mallet?**

**Misty: Sure,Keiko!**

**Me: Hehe,you missed me!**

**Keiko: -runs after me-**

**Me: Oww,Keiko,stop!**

**Keiko: Only if you put us in the next chap!**

**Me: Okay,okay!**

**Calypso,Keiko and Evelyn: Good girl!**

**Me: Hey,people,i still don't have a last name for Paul! And i really need it!**


	3. A new friend and 2 childhood friends

**Me: YAAY!! New chappie!!**

**Dawn,Tarra & May: YAAY!**

**Misty: -sweat drops-**

**Drew,Paul: -rolls eyes- Oh,no...**

**Me: Hey! I heard that!**

**Drew: So?**

**May: Drew be nicer!**

**Tarra: -whispers to me- If they don't be nicer,i'm going to attack them**

**Paul: Whatever...**

**Tarra: That's it!! -attacks Drew and Paul-**

**Paul & Drew: Huh,what? Ow,owowow!**

**Tarra: Oh,god your heads are hard u know? Misty,can i use your mallet?**

**Misty: Sure,you can!**

**Ash: -walks in,just being out of bed- Hey what's with that noise so early?**

**Misty: God,Ash,it's already 2 pm! **(i dunno if pm is noon since i work with 24 hours,but tell me if i'm wrong)

**May: I'm glad that i'm not Paul or Drew on this moment...**

**Me: I totally agree,but...since u have nothing to do...**

**May: What? No! Nonononono! No!**

**Me: Yes! Or i'll -whispers something to May wich u can't hear-**

**May: She doesn't own pokémon!**

**Me: Who doesn't own pokémon?**

**May: YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x.**

**Me: u forgot something**

**May: She doesn't own Tarra and the other OC's but does own Dana! Now happy?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Everyone except May: What did she said to you?**

**May & me: -sweatdrops-**

**Evelyn: 'kay! On with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: a new friend and 2 childhood friends**

"Paul!" Ash said.

"My pokémon aren't pathetic!"

"Keep those weak pokémon AND that lame strategy of you,i'm sure they'll BECOME pathetic," Paul snapped back.

"And who's THAT?" Paul said pointing to Tarra.

"Excuse me!? I'm Tarra! Dawns cousin!" Tarra shouted to Paul

"Who's Dawn?" Paul asked.

"I am!" Dawn shouted. Dawn and Tarra growled.

"Hmpf,whatever..."

"Paul! I wanna battle you!" Ash yelled.

"If you want to lose again,then be my guest," Paul answered.

**Dawn's POV**

i watched as both trainers released their pokémon. We were still mad of course (A/N: we as in Tarra and Dawn,,don't think Dawn is schizophrenic) forgetting my name like that,who do he think he is? Tarra mumbled something similar to: _Someday,oh someday..._ and the rest i couldn't hear. I soon forgot that i was mad at Paul and watched the battle,although i didn't really paid attention. I couldn't stop staring at him_. 'God,what is wrong with me?'_i thought,but i didn't care 'bout it and watched the battle,soon the battle was over, and Paul won. I wanted go over to him and congratulate him,but i didn't,i knew that Ash would be mad at me FOREVER. He can't stand that guy... I dunno why...

**Normal POV**

"Pathetic," Paul said as he turned his head and walked away. Ash looked depressed,because he was defeated by him...again.

"God,Ash are you okay?" Dawn asked him.

"Yeah,i'm fine,Dawn,"

"'kay,if you say so," Dawn knew that something was wrong,but let it fall. Soon they returned their pokémon and headed back towards the pokémon center. It was already dark outside when they entered the center.

"Hey,guys i'm back!!" Dana said in a sing-song voice.

"Um,guys? Did i miss something? What's wrong?" Dana asked.

"Ash is beaten by his rival,in a battle," Tarra answered.

"Oh! I know something that will cheer you up!" Dawn suddenly yelled, that made Dana jump. Soon they got ready to go to sleep,but Dawn went to the lobby to call someone...

"Hey,girl! How ya doing?"

"Ugh,Dawn,you know how late it is?" a red-headed girl asked.

"Um,yeah,sorry 'bout that,but Ash is down and i was wondering if you want to come here and cheer him up,it'll do him good to see a good friend again," Dawn explained.

"Yeah,sure,i'm in Hoenn anyway,tomorrow i pack my things and head to Sinnoh,'kay? In witch city are you guys?" the girl known as Misty asked.

"Solaceon town,oh,and remember my cousin? Well, she's here too!"

"Sweet! But i'm getting tired,gonna sleep,bye!"

"'Kay,bye! See you tomorrow!" and with that the two girls switched the phones off and went to bed.

_'Wow,haven't seen Ash or Brock for years...can't wait to see everyone again!'_ Misty thought.

Dawn went back to the room silently so no one could hear,but that failed when she tripped over the pokéballs from Tarra.She thought no one heard it but she was wrong,Dana heard it but didn't say anything about it. The rest of the night went peacefully.

The next day Dana and Tarra woke up exactly on the same time. They showered,took breakfast and went walking.

"Hey,wanna go to the park?" Dana asked.

"Yeah,sure," So they went to the park and Dana saw someone really familiar...

"Oh,god,it can't be! Evelyn!?" The black-haired girl heard her name and turned her head.

"Dana!?"

"Man,haven't seen you in ages!"

"True,that," The girl named Evelyn said.

"Oh,and this is Tarra. Tarra,this is Evelyn,my childhood friend," Dana introduced. Evelyn simply said "Hey" and Tarra waved kindly. The three friends talked and talked and talked...nothing special. They split up, Dana headed back to the pokémon center while the other two went shopping for potions and stuff like that. Dana just walked and walked, but her thoughts were not on the path so like you've guessed,she bumped into someone...let's see who it is...

"Oh my god,i'm so sorry!" a brunette girl apologized.

"Ow,don't be sorry! It was so totally my fault! Are you okay?" Dana asked.

"Um,yeah,thanks. Hi,i'm May,nice to meet you" the brunette girl named May said.

"And they call me Dana,nice to meet you too,ow and this is my pikachu"

"So cute! I know somebody that exactly have a pikachu sitting on his shoulder JUST like that!" May shrieked.

"Really? Me too! But i just met him,so i don't really know him that well..." Dana said.

"Hmm...i wonder how Ash have been these years..." May muttered.

"Wait! Did you say Ash?" May nodded.

"You mean Ash Ketchum?" May nodded again.

"I know that guy!" Dana shouted.

"Really!? Me too!" May yelled back. Dana rolled her eyes(not out annoyance). They just talked like girls do and Dana invited her on her path to the pokémon center,May accepted with pleasure.

When they were back,Ash,Dawn and Brock sat on the couches. They didn't see the girls come to them except Dawn,but she kept her mouth shut...

"Boo!" the 'boo' made the boys jump. Ash immediately recognized May.

"May!" Ash yelled.

"Shh,Ash,not so loud,people are staring at us...and with us i mean you," Dana said. But Ash didn't care less. He introduced Dawn to May and they get along well. The four friends talked and talked like there was no tomorrow. So they didn't saw two girls sneak up to them.

"BOO!" Now it caused all four of them to jump.

"AAAAAH!" Dawn yelled suddenly. And she jumped up and quickly embraced her friend,Evelyn,tightly.

"Dawn...c..an..t...brea...the..."

"Sorry, i am just too happy to see you again!"

"yeah,nice to see you too,"

"Evelyn?" Brock interrupted suddenly.

"Brock?"

"You guys know each other?" Dawn and Tarra asked surprised.

"Uh...yeah...we were a couple,way back then," Evelyn explained.

"Ooow,that makes sense...wait,huh? A couple? Brock, i didn't knew you had a girlfriend!" Ash yelled.

"We were a couple before i met you,Ash" Brock explained.

"Figures...i thought some alien erased my memory or something" Ash said. Everybody rolled their eyes at this,yes even Dana's pikachu and Tarra's vulpix (if it's even possible for pokémon to roll their eyes).

"Oh! How late is it?" Dawn suddenly asked.

"Um...4pm,why?" Tarra answered and asked.

"Oh,no! I am late! Darn! Everybody,follow me!" Dawn said. Everybody did as told and followed the hurried girl.

_'Man,she's late,she did said the park in Solaceon town right?' _Misty thought.

_-Flashback-_

"_Great! I'll see you at the park in Tolaceon town 4:30 pm,'kay?" the blue-haired girl said._

"_okay! I'll be there!"_

_-End flashback-_

'Yup,definitely,so why is she still not here?' the read-headed girl thought by herself. Just then she saw someone running towards her and with five others trailing behind.

'Finally! She made it!' the cerulean eyed girl thought.

"Hey,Dawn! Over here!" Misty waved. The blue-haired coordinator waved back. When she actually made it to the gym-leader she panted heavily like a dog.

"Hey...pant...sorry...pant...that we're late...pant..." Dawn said.

"We?" Misty asked confused. Dawn pointed to the five others who were still running towards them.

"Ooow...i get it,"Misty said. The five trainers and coordinators made it and panted,not that heavily like Dawn because they didn't run so fast.

"Um...Hey,you guys,"Misty stuttered.

"Misty!" Ash and Brock yelled.

* * *

**Me: Okay peepz! Sorry,for the people who want to be in this story but the OC's are : (i actually mentioned it before but w/e) **

**Tarra**

**Calypso**

**Keiko**

**Evelyn**

**Nicki**

**and Lina**

**May: Yay! I was in this chap!**

**Me: Um...Sorry Calypso,Keiko,Nicki and Lina that you guys aren't in here yet... You guys get in the story later...**

**Paul: Oh,darn...More girls...just what we needed...**

**Tarra,Dawn and May: -glaring at Paul-**

**Me: Okay! Bye! Before accidents happen...**


	4. New companions

**Me: Woohoo!! Yay!! I'm the best...Not...Anyway...i've tried to make the OC's like you guys wanted too,but if it's not good you have to tell me! I can't smell that you know? Heh,i wish i could...heh,that would be funny... i know what you think...you think that why there isn't a comment from one of the characters...well... I LOCKED THE DOOR!! they can't get in!! Heh...**

**Tarra: You can't get rid of us that easy!**

**Me: What the -beep-!? How did you get in here!? I locked the door... DOUBLE!!**

**May: You know you have a window too?**

**Me: What? You mean you guys climbed trough the window?**

**Dawn: Yup!**

**Me: -sweat drops- You guys never give up,do ya?**

**Evelyn: Nope**

**Me: I don't care...'cause i have...A NEW CHAPTER!! Now...let's see...**

**Misty: looking for someone doing the disclaimer,huh?**

**Me: Yep! Since you're so smart...i decided that you have to do it!**

**Misty: Ow,me and my big,fat mouth...**

**Ash: Tell me 'bout it...**

**Misty: What did you say!?**

**Me: Misty! Disclaimer! Now!**

**Misty: YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x. Doesn't own pokémon or the OC's except Dana**

**Me: Good girl! On with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: New companions**

Misty smiled at the two boys and greeted them. Dawn immediately saw Ash smile. 'I knew she would made him smile' Dawn thought.

"Oh,i forgot! Misty, this is Tarra my cousin,Evelyn and Dana," Dawn introduced her friends.

"Hey,aren't you the gym-leader in Cerulean City?" Evelyn asked. Misty just nodded.

"Gym?" Dana asked.

"Well,Misty runs a gym back in Kanto,"May explained.

"Hey,Ash,i just remembered something...you're doing gym-battles right?" Dana asked.

"Um,yeah,why?"

"I wanna battle you! Right now,right here! Three on three,just like in a gym!" Dana yelled excited.

"Yeah,sure!"

"I'll be the referee"Brock said. Both trainers went to their places and got ready to battle,both trainers released their pokémon.

"'kay,lucario,go for it!" Dana shouted.

"Aipom,i choose you!" Ash yelled. As Dana did nothing but waited,Ash took that as a sign that he could do the first move,so he did.

"Use swift!" Ash shouted.

"Ghost claw!" Dana shouted. As Aipom released her attack,claws came out of Lucario's hand (or paw) and send the stars back to Aipom. Unfortunately for Aipom she couldn't dodge so she took the attack. Ash gritted his teeth at this.

"Our turn! Lucario,Aura sphere!" Dana yelled. Lucario brought it's hands together with a little space between the hands and formed a blue ball,when it was ready to release it,Ash shouted:

"Aipom,focus punch!" But the sphere was stronger and aipom was weak right now,so Ash called her back and instead of aipom he used chimchar. 'I know that chimchar!' Dana thought quickly but shrugged it off.

"Iron tail!" Dana yelled to lucario. (A/N: yeah,i used TM attack,i knw)

"Flame wheel!" Ash told chimchar. Lucario his tail began to glow white and ready to attack but the monkey pokémon was faster and knocked lucario back in the ground. Dana went serious because she now knew Ash was a tough opponent.

"Lucario,get up and use Force palm!" Hearing the command,lucario quickly got up and placed its hand on the belly of chimchar and charged a powerful beam out of its hand and send chimchar back against a tree behind Ash,chimchar was knocked out.

"Chimchar is unable to battle,lucario wins!" Brock yelled.Dana smiled at this. Ash returned chimchar and took another pokéball of his belt.

"Aipom,you're up!" Ash yelled. Aipom almost recovered complete.

"Aipom,focus punch!" Ash shouted to aipom.

"Oh,please,Lucario,Iron tail!" Dana yelled.

"Aipom,jump..."

"Hit it!" Ash yelled. Dana was surprised and lucario knocked out.

"What!?" Dana yelled with disbelieve.

"Lucario is unable to battle,the victory goes to Aipom," Brock said. Dana returned Lucario and praised it. She took a pokéball and released her Staraptor.

"Aipom,swift!"

"Staraptor,use wing attack to send them back!" Dana shouted. Aipom released her famous stars towards staraptor,but the bird-pokémon send them back with wing attack. Aipom took the attack and was hurt badly.

"Staraptor,finish with Brave bird!" Staraptor flew up and ducked down quickly in a armor of fire,pulled up fast and flew towards aipom. Aipom fainted.

"Aipom is unable to battle,the victory goes to staraptor!" Brock yelled. 'Wow,she's tough,i didn't thought that she could battle like this' Dawn thought. Meanwhile Ash told pikachu to go on the field. Pikachu jumped on the field,in a fighting position,sparks came out of his cheeks.

"Staraptor,Aerial ace!" but pikachu dodged easily using the move he once learned from Dawn,her buneary and piplup. Dana her jaw dropped. But was pulled back to earth when Ash shouted:

"Pikachu,thunderbolt!" Luckily for Dana she was fast to react.

"Staraptor,steel wing," Dana said coolly. As pikachu let his electricity doing his job,staraptor his wings glow white and flew towards the ray,it's wings slapped the electricity away.

"What!?" Ash yelled in disbelieve. 'Hehe,i bet she got that from Kenny...' Dawn thought. "Huh?" May asked in confusion.

"Well,since thunderbolt is an electric type attack and steel wing a steel type attack and electric attacks don't effect steel types so i guess that Dana took the advantage from the steel wing by using it to slap the thunder back," Evelyn explained to May.

"Wing attack,staraptor!" Dana yelled to the bird pokémon.

"Iron tail!" Ash yelled. When staraptor was flying fast to pikachu,pikachu waited for the perfect timing and hit staraptor really hard. Staraptor was unable to battle.

"Staraptor is unable to battle!" Brock yelled from his place. Dana returned staraptor and asked her pikachu to go up on the field.

"Pikachu against pikachu,this is gonna be exiting!" Dawn squealed happily.

"It is! I wonder who will win! GO ASH,GO DANA,whooo!" Tarra cried exitedly.

"Pikachu,thunderbolt!" Ash yelled. Pikachu released his ray of electricity towards Dana's pikachu ( A/N: 'kay that's confusing,if it's Ash his pikachu i'm saying pikachu A,if it's Dana's i'll say pikachu D),but pikachu D just took the attack,but hardly got a scratch.

"Huh,how can this happen? It didn't really affective..." Tarra asked.

"Well,electric types don't do much against the same type,but i think Dana has something up her sleeve..." Evelyn said.

"'kay, pikachu, thunder!" Dana yelled almost deafening. Pikachu D let out a huge ray of electricity towards pikachu A. Pikachu A was send back and was hurt but he still could battle.

"Iron tail!" Ash yelled.

"Use quick attack to dodge it!" Dana yelled. Pikachu A his tail began to glow white and almost hit pikachu B but she was fast enough to dodge it. 'It's gonna be tougher than i thought' Ash thought.

"Volt tackle!" Dana yelled.

"Use volt tackle as well!" Ash shouted. As both pikachu's ran to each other and hit at the same time,was there a huge explosion,both pokémon were still standing up.

"Iron tail!" Ash yelled.

"Brick break!" Dana shouted. Pikachu A's tail glowed white and headed towards pikachu B,but pikachu B was fast and punched it's tail,so it hit at the same time. Pikachu A was about to strike again,but Dana gave pikachu B fast enough a command.

"Focus punch!" The attacks were hit at the same time...although it wasn't,the iron tail striked first and then directly after that,the focus punch did his job. Both pikachu are unable to battle.

"Both sides are unable to battle! It's a tie!" Brock shouted from his place. Both trainers went on the battle-field and took their pikachu in their arms. They both asked their pikachu if they were okay,both nodded weakly.

"That was an awesome battle!" Dawn yelled jumpy.

"Yeah,it was," Evelyn said coolly.

"Come on,we have to go to the pokémon center," Dana said. So they headed to the pokémon center. But then...a big red hand grabbed both pikachu.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the same time. You could say that they were surprised.

"Is that a surprised twerp i hear?" Jessie said.

"It's speaking to me,loud and clear!"

"On the wind,pass the stars,"

"In your ears!"

"Bringing chaos at a break-neck pace!"

"Dashing hope,putting fear in it's place!"

"A rose by any other name,just as sweet,"

"When everything is worse,our work is complete,"

"Jessie,"

"James"

"Meoth,there's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place,"

"Team Rocket,"

"We're in your face!" Team Rocket was here again...

"Wow,they have a new motto," Misty and May said. Evelyn let her Roserade out.

"Petal dance!" Evelyn yelled. Soon roserade made pirouettes and several pink petals were released and made the balloon snap,letting the two pikachu fall in their cages.

"We're blasting off again!" Team Rocket cried as they flew up high. Ash and Dana rushed over to the two falling pikachu and caught them just in time. They were still weak from the previous battle against each other so they ran all the way to the pokémon center. Ash and Dana left their pokémon with nurse Joy so everyone had a little time to talk.

"So how long are you guys staying here?" Dawn asked everyone.

"'Til after the contest,i guess..." May said.

"I have no idea," Dana and Tarra said at the same time.

"Don't know either,actually i just came here to train and then head to the next gym,but hanging around with friends is just as good," Evelyn said.

"What about you Misty?" Ash asked. Misty didn't heard him,because she was to busy looking and thinking 'bout someone...guess who it is...it's Ash! (Duh)

"Misty? Misty!!" Evelyn yelled in her ear. Of course Misty her ear hurt,'cause Evelyn could yell like no one. Misty smacked Evelyn with her mallet of doom.

"That's for yelling in my ear!"Misty said.

"Well,i'm thinking of leaving after the contest too,i would love to see you guys competing!" Misty said.

"Oh! I have an amazing idea!" Dawn said suddenly.

"And that is..." Evelyn started.

"That you guys can travel with us!" Dawn continued.

"What do you guys think?" Dawn asked Ash and Brock.

"Cool!" Ash said.

"Hmm...i'm not sure if traveling with so much people is a good idea..." Brock began. But everyone gave him their puppy-eyes,Brock sweat dropped at this, but thought it was kinda funny.

"But screw that!" Brock ended. Everyone celebrated.

"So i guess that's settled?" Dawn asked.

"Yep!" everyone said.

"Oh,no! I totally forgot! I can't go with you guys,i'm sorry..." Dana said sadly.

"Why not?" everyone asked her.

"My father..." Dana said.

"Figures..." Tarra,Dawn and Evelyn said.

"Huh?" the others said confused.

"We'll explain later," the three said together.

"So after the contest i have to leave," Dana said.

"Too bad..." Tarra said.

"But we still have time right? So we make the best of it!" Tarra said being her optimistic self.

"Yeah!" The sadness was gone quickly. Nurse Joy called them to get their pokémon back. The pikachu's ran out of the room and jumped on the shoulder of their trainer. It was pretty late so they went back to their room,of course they had to split up because they can't sleep with 8 persons in 1 room. So they split up like this: Brock,Ash,Dawn and Tarra in 1 room and Evelyn, Misty,May and Dana in the other room. No one in room 2 could sleep so they did a pillow fight. Misty won of course since she practiced so many time with her mallet on Ash... After the pillow fight they still weren't tired,everyone went in their bed and talked.

"Hey Misty,you sooo like Ash!" Dana said.

"Of course i like him! He's my friend!" Misty said.

"Noo, she means liiiike him..." Evelyn said.

"What!? That's sooo not true!" Misty said.

"It's that Dawn isn't here or she'd tell Ash immediately," Dana said.

"Let's sleep already,it's late," May said. So they went to sleep and the night was silently and peacefull.

* * *

**Me: so that's all for now... And i replaced the contest as you see... the contest is over 2 days in their world... Ow and shippings with the OC's can if you ask it...someone asked me 'bout that,well here's your answer! BYE!!**


	5. Crushes

**Me: Heh...another chappie! Aren't i great?**

**Tarra: Yup,the bestest!**

**Misty: Bestest? Is that even a word?**

**Me: I don't think so...**

**Dawn: And thanks for letting the door open!**

**Me: No probs,Dawn! People,i'm letting the door open for them because i need them in one piece for the story and... The o so beautiful DISCLAIMER!!!! ahemahem**

**Evelyn: Oh,no... -runs away-**

**Me: EVELYN!! Come back here! -grabs Evelyn by her collar- Heh, got'cha ,now, do the disclaimer!**

**Evelyn: YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x. Doesn't own pokémon OR the OC's except Dana...**

**Me: And??**

**Evelyn: She doesn't own the song either.

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Crushes...**

As usual Dana woke up early,but when she woke up she saw that Dawn's bed was empty. Her pokéballs were gone,her hat and her backpack were also gone. 'Wow,first time in years Dawn woke up early... Probably training for the contest... I should train too,nah,i'm taking a day off' Dana thought so she went showering,combed her hair,ate a little,let her pikachu sleep and headed to the lobby. She looked at the clock,it said 11 am. Dana thought she could eat a little since the others were still asleep. 'Wonder where Dawn is...' Dana thought. Just then she saw Dawn running inside the cafeteria.

"Dawn,what's wrong?" Dana asked.

"Can't -pant-...talk-pant-..." Dawn said while panting heavily.

"Dawn,breathe!" Dana told her. Dawn breathed in and out heavily and could talk normal again.

"Now, tell me." Dana said.

"Piplup and i were training for the contest and then piplup fell in a cliff!" Dawn said panicking.

"What!? Come on,we have to save him!" Dana said,standing up. Dana took her pokéballs and ran after Dawn. When they finally reached the cliff,they heard piplup squeal,Dana took the pokéball from staraptor as fast she could and let him out.

"Staraptor,save piplup!" Dana shouted. Staraptor nodded and flew towards piplup. The branch that piplup was holding cracked and fell deeper in the cliff. Staraptor flew faster and faster then...a flamethrower from nowhere was fired almost hitting staraptor. The owner of the flamethrower was none other than a ninetales.

"Hey! Watch where you fire that thing! You almost hit my staraptor!" Dana shouted at the trainer from ninetales.

"Oh,god,piplup!" Dawn wasn't concentrating on the conversation behind her. She was too scared that something would happen to piplup.

"Huh? Ow crap! Staraptor,fly as fast you can and save piplup!" Dana shouted. Staraptor flew as fast he could and reached piplup. It caught him on his back,and flew slowly back. Dana praised staraptor and returned him. The still unknown trainer of the ninetales was amazed by how fast the staraptor could fly.

"There,all safe!" Dawn patted piplup on his head who was still frightened. When piplup was his normal self again,they turned their heads towards the unknown trainer.

"I'm so sorry for the flamethrower,ninetales can't aim that good," the trainer apologized.

"That's okay,at least piplup is safe," Dawn said.

"By the way,i'm Nicki!" the trainer now known as Nicki said.

"Hi,i'm Dana," Dana said flatly.

"Hello,my name's Dawn! Nice to meet you!" Dawn said happy.

"Sorry again for my ninetales,we were training for the contest and well...i must say we have to work on that flamethrower,don't we,ninetales?" Nicki said. Ninetales just nodded. Dana suggested to go back to the pokémon center so Nicki could meet the rest of the gang.

They arrived the pokémon center and saw that everyone was awake, except Ash. They introduced Nicki to everyone. The girls wanted to prank Ash since he always sleep so heavy and long,he wouldn't notice. So they pranked Ash,how? Well let's say they took a marker and drew on his face... Kinda funny actually. They giggled. Soon they heard Ash muttering something 'bout Misty... and love... but they couldn't understand what he said. But however Misty turned a liiittle bit pink. Ash groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hide!" Dana whispered to the girls. Everyone hid after the couch witch was right in front of Ash's bed so they could see his face when he saw what they've done. Finally Ash woke up,goes to the bathroom and...

"AAAAAAAH!" Ash yelled. The 7 (or 8...i lost the count) girls jumped out of their hiding place and were lying on the floor laughing their butts off. Soon Ash locked them out so he could get ready for the day. Not much later he came out of the room and went to the others. The ink was all gone from his face but you still could make out where the ink was... a little...

"Come on,let's eat! I'm starving!" May groaned.

"May,you ate just a fifteen minutes ago!" Misty said.

"Hey, i get hungry from pranking!" May protested. So they went to a hamburger tent,May ordered something and ate it like she hadn't eat in a million years. A little later the boys went training so the girls had some time to get to know each other.

"So,May,how's Drew doing?" Dawn asked.

"How should i know?" May asked innocently.

"Come on,you know what i mean!"Dawn said. May blushed.

"Oh my god! You like Drew?" Dana asked.

"I do not!" May screamed. The girls glared at her and sweat dropped.

"Okay... Maybe i do... Why? You know him?" May said the first part quietly so no one could hear,but failed miserably,everyone from the girls heard it,they smiled at this.

"No,saw him in magazines and tv and stuff like that," Dana answered. _'Typical Drew,always in magazines and on tv'_ May thought.

"Misty... Are you and Ash together already?" May asked.

"What!? You have a crush on Ash? How cute!" Dawn squealed happily.

"Shush!"Misty shushed Dawn.

"Does everybody has to know?" Misty asked silently holding her hand on Dawn's mouth. Dawn nodded quickly. The read-headed girl rolled her eyes. Dawn threw Misty her hand away and said:

"Well,we know it...so why don't you tell Ash?" Dawn asked.

"I will! But not now..." Misty said.

"You always say that!" Dawn cried.

"Do not!" Misty fought back.

"Do too!" Dawn screamed.

"Nu uh!"

"Yah uh!" and that went on and on...

"Will they ever stop?" Dana whispered Tarra.

"I don't think so..." Tarra whispered back. A couple of minutes later Misty gave up so Dawn won.

"Okay Misty, you have to admit it to Ash, i'm sure he likes you back!" Dana said.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Nope,but Dawn does," Dana said.

"Yep!" Dawn said. Now Misty was more sure of herself.

"Okay,thanks guys! So...Dawn..." Misty started.

"Yes?" Dawn looked at Misty who looked back with eyes with a evil plan.

"Why are you looking at me like that,Misty? It's creeping me out," Dawn said.

"How's your little crush?" Tarra asked.

"Crush? You mean LOVE!" Dana laughed. Dawn glared at her friend.

"What crush?" Dawn asked innocently.

"Come on! Don't play dumb!" Tarra said.

"Who is it anyway?" Dana asked.

"Well it is P-" Tarra started but Dawn quickly covered her mouth.

"Why don't you tell me?" Dana asked.

"Because you don't have to know,DIANA," Dawn said with the accent on Diana if you hadn't noticed yet.

"You know i don't like you call me like that!" Dana growled. Dawn just stuck her tongue out at her. Dana stuck her tung out as well._ 'How mature to stick their tongues out at each other,'_ Evelyn thought. Misty and Tarra used their mallet of doom to shut them up. They were hurt... badly so they shut up before they get hurt again.

"So,Nicki,tell us more about yourself," Evelyn said.

"Well,i'm a coordinator" Nicki started.

"Your a coordinator too?" Tarra asked.

"Yeah,i am competing this one too," Nicki continued.

"Really? Me too!" Dawn,May and Tarra said all together.

"And Dana is competing too!" Tarra squealed happy.

"I am?" Dana asked. Dawn,May and Tarra nodded.

"It would be fun with everybody together...i guess," Dana said.

"Okay,Nicki tell us more about yourself!"

"Um... I have a boyfriend..."

"Cool! How is he?" Tarra asked while jumping up and down excitedly.

"He's really cute and he's a coordinator too and he's going to compete in this contest too," Nicki said while dreaming about her boyfriend. Evelyn snapped with her fingers to bring Nicki back to reality. After a few minutes it worked.

"And what's his name?" Misty asked.

"Jeff..."

"What are his pokémon?" Dana asked.

"Um...a raichu,a charizard and an umbreon," Nicki said. (A/N: Sorry, in this fic are no legends allowed...sorry!) So they asked more questions about Jeff and when they finally where done...

"Tarra...?" Evelyn started.

"Yeah?"

"Tell us more about Erick!" Dawn ended.

"Erick? Who's that?" Nicki,May,Misty and Evelyn asked clueless.

"Her crush!" Dawn and Tarra said together.

"I didn't knew you had a crush," Evelyn said and grinned.

"I didn't tell you? Oh,my bad. I had a crush on him for like forever! It was love on first sight!"

"Now tell us more about him!" Misty said.

"Okay...well,he has dark,long brown hair and blue eyes..."

"So,he has good looks but we're talking about the Inside..." Dana said.

"'kay,whatever you want... He's REALLY cute! And MANY girls are trying to get his attention,probably for his good looks and his talents... And he doesn't know anything about my crush yet..."

"What about you guys?" Dawn asked Evelyn and Dana.

"We don't have any crushes," They said coolly.

"Besides,i'm to young to have a relationship anyway..." said Dana.

"YOU'RE THE SAME AGE AS US!" They screamed at her.

"So? You guys are still older than me..." Dana said.

"Only a week or a few months!" Dawn said.

"And actually I am the youngest of all of you," Tarra said.

"So what? I'm second youngest!" Dana said.

"Your phrase doesn't make sense,Dana..." Evelyn said.

"Pff... Whatever..." Dana said. They talked and argued about more things and their butts hurt from sitting so long and went walking.

"What time is it?" Dana asked.

"Summer time,it's our vacation!" they all sang.

"What time is it?" Dawn sang.

"Party time! That's right,say it loud!"

"What time is it?" May sang.

"Time of our lives! Anticipation!"

"What time is it?" Tarra sang.

"Summer time! School's out,scream and shout!".They all giggled.

"Now,serious,what time is it?" Dana asked.

"Um... i think it's about three pm." Misty said.

"three thirty-one and twenty-three seconds to be precisely," Tarra said.

"Thanks,Miss exact," Dana said.

"No prob!" Tarra said. Dana twitched. Now we let them walk a little bit. Let's see how it is with the boys...

"Come on,let's stop training,the pokémon are exhausted." Brock said.

"Yeah,i guess your right," Ash said.

"So what was that about you and Evelyn earlier?"Ash asked.

"Well,as you know we were a couple back then,before i met you," Brock began. Ash nodded understanding what he says.

"She used to do gym-battles, she challenged me too,"

"And that's how you've met her?" Ash asked. Brock nodded.

"How did you guys get together?" Ash asked.

"Well,she fell for me on one or other reason... She was my first girlfriend ever,... and my last... I never had a relationship ever since." Brock said while looking down at the ground. _'Wow,never thought that Brock had been trough that,'_ Ash thought.

"But i'm all over it!" Brock said. _'i know' _Ash thought.

"Now,how's your relationship with Misty?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well,you like Misty right?"

"Of course! She's my best girlfriend!" Ash said.

"That didn't came out well..." Brock said.

"I mean,she is my best friend who's a girl,"

"Actually i meant like her like _love_ her"

"um..." Ash blushed.

"Okay! I admit! I love her!" Ash said to Brock quietly.

"You know,you actually didn't had to say that to me,you have to say that to Misty,"Brock said.

"I didn't had to say that? And NOW you tell me...? I have to say it to Misty!? It was already hard enough to say it to you, it's gonna be super hard to admit my feelings to Misty!" Ash told/yelled at Brock. Brock rolled his eyes(can he do that?).

"You know,Ash,you can't hide it forever!" Brock said.

"I know... But-" Ash said. He was going to say something but then saw the girls heading towards them,so he shut up.

"Hey,guys!" The girls said together.

"Hey Misty,hey Dawn,hey May,hey Tarra,hey Evelyn,hey Nicki!" Ash yelled. Brock just looked up and went back doing whatever he was doing.

"Time?" Dana asked.

"five" they all said.

"Thanks!" Dana said. And went back writing something what looked like a notebook or a letter or something like that.

"What are you writing,Dana?" Dawn asked.

"Oh,just a letter to my mom and my diary/journal," Misty suggested to let all their pokémon out to meet each other. So they did. Dawn let out her Piplup,Buneary,Pachirisu and Buizel. Tarra released Eevee, Misdreavus,Chimchar,Vulpix and Haunter. Evelyn tossed six pokéballs in the air and there came out six pokémon witch were: Machamp, Raichu,Alakazam,Charizard,Roserade and Mightyena. Nicki took out her pokéballs as well : Pichu,Roserade,Flareon,Ninetales,Dragonite and Blastoise (I know you mentioned Mew,but i don't use legendaries in my fic). May let out : Beautifly, Espeon,Combusken,Skitty,Munchlax and Bulbasaur. Misty released: Corsola, Starmie, Staryu, Gyarados and Psyduck. Dana released: Luxray,Lucario,Empoleon,Staraptor and Roselia. Misty was slightly amazed with Dana's Empoleon. Dana saw Misty a little shocked. Brock and Ash their pokémon were already out.

"Misty? What's the matter?" Dana asked. Misty just shook her head and said it's was nothing,that she was slightly amazed about her Empoleon. Now Ash saw how many pokémon there were,but didn't care,the place is big enough right? The most of the pokémon went playing peek-a-boo. Except Buizel,Charizard,Gyarados,Lucario, Staraptor and Croagunk. The water pokémon hid in the water (there was a lake near the camp),the monkey-pokémon in the trees and the other in the bushes or other things. The flying pokémon who didn't play,flew in the air to spread their wings,because they've been in their ball for such a long time. Buizel and Croagunk just sat on a rock near the lake and relaxed. Gyarados went swimming in the lake, and Lucario laid down in the grass and slept for a little while. Dana,Tarra and May played along with the pokémon. Dawn went in her tent and brushed her hair,Misty sat there watching the pokémon play,Ash sat next to Misty and Brock went in the woods to find some firewood for the evening. Evelyn sat there reading a book.

"I have an amazing idea!" Dawn suddenly said while she was still in her tent. Misty and Ash were the only one hearing her talking,because the others were busy with playing.

"And that is?" Ash asked. Dawn came out of her tent in her yellow and orange takini.

"Let's swim!" Dawn squealed happy while jumping up and down. Misty stood up and headed to her tent to change in her bathing suit. It was blue with green sea-stars on her right hip and jumped into the water,as did Dawn. May and Dana saw this and went changing too,Ash also got changed but didn't go in the water,Misty,who was in the water came out and pushed Ash in the water.

"AAAH!" Ash yelled. The girls giggled.

"Not funny!" Ash said. Not much later Evelyn also came in the water, soon everyone was in the water except... Tarra.

"Hey,Tarra! Come in the water! It's great!" Dawn screamed.

"That was in my ear,Dawn!" May said while throwing water at her.

"Nah, i'm not such a huge fan of water,thanks,i'll be here playing with the pokémon," Tarra said.

"But the water is really relaxing! Who ISN'T a fan of water?" Misty said.

"Me,i really don't like water! I don't hate it,i just dislike it!" Tarra said getting angry,trying to hold herself in control so she wouldn't attack her.

"Okay,if you say so..." Ash said. They splashed water at each other and soon Brock was back with the fire wood and the sun was setting. So they got out of the water,dried themselves and changed in their p-j's. Ash's Chimchar made the fire so they could get warm. The pokémon were also out of the water and sat next to their trainer. Brock and Evelyn were cooking diner,since they were the only one who could cook,Dawn could cook also,but only poffins,so she wouldn't be much use anyway. Of course they were all hungry from the swimming session and they looked like old people cause their skin have all wrinkles,they found it funny,they all played old too,cause they looked so,so it wouldn't hurt...

"Uuuu,i remember these good o...old t...times..." Dawn said like an old lady remembering good memories. They all laughed.

"Hey,Brock,is diner ready yet?" May asked. Her stomach growled loud and Ash's also. They laughed again.

"Hey,Tarra is Erick competing in this contest too?" Dawn asked.

"Yes... He does... Then i'll introduce you guys to each other,why?" Dawn shook her head and said it was nothing. Then diner was ready.

"FINALLY! FOOD!" May,Dana and Ash said hungry. The three friends ate like bears. While the others sweat dropped and ate their diner calmly. When they were done eating,Evelyn and Brock cleaned up. The other companions were going to sleep. They had no table for everyone so some ate on the ground,Evelyn her hand touched Brock his hand when they picked up the same plate. Evelyn blushed and quickly took her hand away,Brock smiled at her. As soon they were ready, they went to bed. Tomorrow is everyone going to train for the contest...

* * *

**Me: Wow, twelve pages... Too long?? Don't ya think??**

**Paul: It's pathetic...**

**Me: -glares at Paul-**

**Dawn: Just ignore him... Anyway...**

**Me: Tell me what you think!!**

**May: Or,for short... REVIEW!!**

**Me: Ow and another thing... I'll add 2 more OC's : Marco (Spacewolf78) and Gray (Pikustrite) and another thing: Not adding more girl OC's,if you wanna know who'll be in this just look at chap 3,, BYE!!**


	6. PikaNapping

**Me: Hello,Hello!! New Chappie!!**

**Dawn: Yippie!!**

**Paul: Oh,great... I'm not even in it... -.-'**

**Drew: Me neither T.T**

**May: Whahahah!!**

**Drew: What?**

**May: You cried!!**

**Me: Wahahahahahaha!!**

**Drew & Paul: -sweat dropping-**

**Dana: On with the story!!**

**Me: HOLD IT!!**

**Tarra: What's the matter?**

**Me: I have great news! I own pokémon!**

**Dawn: No,you don't...**

**Me: Do you HAVE to ruin a great moment?**

**Dawn: YES!**

**Me: So i don't own pokémon,big deal... But i also don't own the songs... T.T**

**Misty: Poor girl... On with the story!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Pika-napping**

It was a lovely morning with birds chirping and the sun shining,when suddenly...

"AAAAAAAAAH!" someone screamed. Everybody shot out of the bed,and went to the tent from their blue-haired friend.

"What,what,what? Is the tent in fire?" Tarra asked while looking around searching for the fire.

"No! Worse! I have the worst pillow-head ever!!" the blue-haired girl said.

"UGH!" Everyone went back to their tent and fell down in their sleeping-bag. They slept for another half hour. Then of course Tarra and Dana were out first, the rest are still sleeping,except Dawn of course since she already was up so early. The two girls dressed and let their pokémon out,not much later,Misty ,May,Evelyn and Nicki came out,also getting ready for the day. It was already 12 pm so they let music play,the volume very high,of course. The song was i'm walking on sunshine by Aly & AJ.

"Whoa! One of my favorite songs!" Dana squealed. The others nodded as a sign they agreed. They sang loud with the lyrics. Evelyn,Nicki and Tarra passed,they'll take the next song,they said. The music began to play:

_Dawn: I used to think maybe you love me,no baby i'm sure. And i just can't wait 'till the day you knock on my door._

_May: Now every time i go for the mailbox,gotta hold myself down. 'Cause i just can't wait 'till you 'rive or coming around..._

_Everybody: I'm walking on sunshine,ooooh! I'm walking on sunshine,oooooh! I'm walking in sunshine,oooooh! And don't it feel good,hey,all right now, and don't it feel good,hey! All right now,yeah_

_Misty: I used to know maybe you love me,i know that it's true,and i don't wanna spend all of my life,just waiting for you..._

_Dana & Dawn: Now i don't want you get back for the weekend_

_Dana: Not back for a day (Dana & Nicki: No,no,no),see baby,i just want you back,and i want you to stay_

_All: i'm walking on sunshine,oooooh! I'm walking on sunshine,oooooh! I'm walking on sunshine,oooooh! And don't it feel good,hey! All right now, and don't it feel good,hey! All right now,..._

_Walking on sunshine... Walking on sunshine... I feel the love,i feel the love,i feel the love,it's being real,i feel the love, i feel the love,i feel the love,it's being real,i'm on sunshine,baby,yeah,i'm on sunshine,baby,yeah_

_i'm walking on sunshine,oooooh! i'm walking on sunshine,oooooh! i'm walking on sunshine,oooooh! And don't it feel good,hey! All right now, and don't it feel good,hey! All right now, and don't it feel good,hey! All right now, and don't it feel good,hey! All right now,_

_May: I'm walking on sunshine!_

_Misty: I'm walking on sunshine!_

_Dana: I'm walking on sunshine!_

_Dawn: I'm walking on sunshine!_

_Together: I'm walking on sunshine!_

And that was the end of the great song,the four girls were exhausted from singing and dancing. Another song began...Like whoa,also by Aly & AJ.

_Evelyn: Life is good,i can't complain,i mean i could but no one's listening_

_Tarra: Your image overwhelms my brain,and it feels good,good,good..._

_Nicki: Now i'm rollin' my window down,i love the wind but i hate the sound,_

_Evelyn: Your like a tattoo i can't remove,and it feels good,it feels good,it feels good_

_All: Like a roller-coaster ride,holdin' on white knuckles like, whoa,whoa,can't believe i'm like whoa,whoa,up and down,side to side,every inch of me is like whoa,whoa,got me feelin' like whoa,whoa_

_Nicki: In the morning it begins again,feels like i'm fallin' better strap me in,_

_Tarra: i think i'm running out of oxygen,and it feels good,it feels good,it feels good..._

_All: Like a roller-coaster ride,holdin' on white knuckles like, whoa,whoa,can't believe i'm like whoa,whoa,up and down,side to side,every inch of me is like whoa,whoa,got me feelin' like whoa,whoa_

_Evelyn: My inhibitions are beginning to let go, this situation,i can't help but i lose control,_

_Tarra: You're an affliction that i cannot seem to break_

_Nicki: It feels good,it feels good,_

_All: i'm holding on... I'm holding on... Like a roller-coaster ride,like i'm running a red light,like a rocket ship in flight...There's nothing that makes me feel like whoa..._

_Like a roller-coaster...Whoa,holdin' on white knuckles,whoa...Once you let your love in,whoa...Every inch of me is like,whoa..._

Then the song faded away... and the boys were up -finally!-. Ash came out of his tent,still half sleeping. Brock came out and immediately made his portable 'kitchen' so he can make breakfast -omg,breakfast for nine!-.

"Good morning,guys..." Ash said when he was up clearly.

"Ahem!?"

"...and girls. Hey,Brock is breakfast ready yet?" Ash asked.

"Ash...he just started cooking..." Misty said. The others sweat-dropped. Dawn sat on her chair excitedly.

"Dawn, what's the matter?" Dana asked.

"Nothing,just nervous about the contest tomorrow," Dawn answered.

"Don't be,you're going to do it great,i'm sure!" Tarra said.

"I wonder if Zoey,Nando and Kenny are going to enter this contest" Dawn thought loudly.

"I don't know who Zoey and Nando are but i know Kenny is gonna enter," Nicki said.

"You know Kenny?" Tarra asked. Nicki nodded and explained that she met him in the contest hall when she looked around. The others nodded understanding.

"Hey,where's pikachu?" Dana asked.

"Well,right here," Ash said while pointing to his pikachu.

"No,not your pikachu,mine," The eight friends shrugged.

"Oh,no! Geez, pikachu! Be right back,i HAVE to find pikachu!"

"What about your breakfast?" Ash asked.

"I'll eat later," Then,she ran off.

"Can i have it?" Ash asked. May sweat dropped and Misty whacked him with her all mighty mallet.

"Hope that she'll find pikachu soon..." Dawn said.

"Yeah,i mean she's already been training her for so many years now..." Tarra said.

"Yeah? Tell me," Ash said.

"Well,okay... Dana had a rough childhood. Her parents aren't divorced,but they lived apart,Dana lived with her mother and her brother with her dad. She never saw her brother OR her father. Her mother had a lot of problems herself,so she had to do everything herself. They didn't had so much money,while her dad and her brother were rich. Dana's mom didn't want her husband to know because...actually i don't know why...," Dawn said.

"Anyway,she did everything herself until she began on her journey..." Dawn continued.

-xx-

**Dana's POV**

I ran trough the woods,searching for my pikachu. Tears began to sting in my eyes. Then i bumped into someone,and fell on the ground.

"Hey,watch it!" the voice said.

"Sorry,sorry!" I apologized. The owner of the voice helped me back on my feet.

"Are you okay?" the voice asked,the owner of the voice was a boy with dark,brown hair.

"Yeah, i guess...i am Dana by the way,"

"Nice to meet you,Dana,my name's Erick, why were you running so hard?"

"Oh,almost forgot! I have to go,i really need to find my pikachu!" i said.

"Okay, can i help?"

"Sure,that would be great!"

"it's a pleasure,i'll go that way," Erick said while pointing to his right.

"Then i'll go to the left," i said quickly.

"Do you know Tarra Kumori?" i asked.

"Yes,why?"

"Our camp is not far from here,so if you find my pikachu then bring it to them,ow and if you found pikachu then say i send you or else she'll electrocute you, and if you haven't find her in a half an hour,then go to the camp and ask then if they help searching,okay?"

"Got it! Now,let's go!",i nodded and they both ran off,i ran as fast she could and Erick ran on his ease so he could look at the place better.

-xx-

**Normal POV**

"Hihihihihi, we finally caught pikachu!" a mysterious pink-haired woman said.

"But this one is a girl!" the man known as James said.

"So!? You got a problem with that?" the woman known as Jessie snapped back. James shook his head,in hope he wouldn't get hurt. The pikachu tried a thunder bolt to open the cage,but to bad for her,the cage was shock-proof,so she couldn't do anything to escape.

"Ya can't do anything to escape,my little pika-pal. The cage is pika-proof." the cat-like pokémon,Meowth said. The pikachu sighed, she was exhausted,her only hope is that the others find her and save her before the trio hand her to their boss,Giovanni.

-xx-

Dawn ended her story about Dana and a half hour passed,the eight companions were wondering why it was taking so long,then a voice came out.

"Hey,Tarra!"

"Erick? Hey! What's up?" Tarra said,happy to see her crush.

"The sky,what else?"

"Not funny,Erick"

"Sorry, uhm, mind if you guys helped us find Dana's pikachu?," Erick asked.

"You haven't found her yet? And where's Dana anyway?" Brock asked.

"No,we haven't and Dana is still searching,"

"Let's go then! Oh, by the way,i'm Ash"

"The name's Misty," Misty waved.

"They call me May,"

"I am Nicki,"

"Dawn,"

"Evelyn"

"And i am Tarra!" The others sweat dropped.

"I am Erick,in case you haven't picked that up yet,"

"No time to talk! Come on,guys! We have to find pikachu!" Ash said.

"Pika pika pikachu!" -_translation: Ash is right! Come on,we'll help too!_- Pikachu yelled to the other pokémon. Everybody nodded at the same time **(A/N: LOL!)** and they agreed to meet each other right here over an quarter. They ran off in different groups: Ash & Misty,Brock & Evelyn,Erick & Tarra and May,Dawn and Nicki. The pokémon were returned by their trainer,except Dana's,they go with Dawn,May and Nicki.

-xx-

_' Oh,man i've been searching for forty minutes now... Wonder where pikachu is... Hope she's okay,' _Dana thought. Then she heard some wrestling in the bushes not far from her.

"Who...who i-is...th...there?" she asked a little scared.

"Don't worry,it's just us," Then Dana saw 3 girls came out of the bushes,glad that it wasn't a wild pokémon,because she doesn't have her pokémon with her. Then Dana saw her pokémon jump out of the bushes -except pikachu then-,ran to them,hugged and patted them.

"Oh,god,i'm glad you guys are safe!" Dana told her pokémon.

"Found her yet?" Nicki asked a little concerned. Dana shook her head. May suggested to go back to their camp to discuss with the others about the disappearance from pikachu,so they went back. Dana silently broke out in tears,Dawn was the first one who noticed this.

"Hey,what's the matter,Dana?"

"It's nothing,just dust in my eyes,"

"Dana,even I can tell you're lying, what's going on?" May asked with concern.

"It's just... I just really want pikachu back,she's the only one i have,"

"No,that's NOT true, we may be not your family but you HAVE to know,we'll be here to support you," Dawn said.

"Thanks,guys," Dana sniffed and quickly stopped crying.

"What are friends for?" May said and smiled at her friend.

"No need to worry,we're gonna find pikachu,no matter what it takes!" Dawn said selfsecure.

"Dawn? When YOU tell us NOT to worry,that's when we worry the MOST!" Dana said. Nicki giggled.

-xx-

Ash and Misty ran trough the forest in hope they would find pikachu. Misty suddenly tripped and fell in Ash's arms. Misty blushed so did Ash,but you couldn't see.

"S...Sorry,"Misty stuttered.

"T...That's okay," Ash helped her back on her track and went farther searching for pikachu. They ran and ran with Ash's pikachu behind them. There was a trap but they didn't know.

-xx-

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" two familiar voices screamed.

* * *

**Me: WOW,that was lame...**

**Paul: For once i agree**

**Dawn: -glares at Paul- You so mean!**

**Me: Like always i agree with her,you're such a meanie!**

**May: So is Drew...**

**Me: But you like him anyway...**

**May: Yeah...i mean NO!**

**Me: HAH! MAY ADMITTED SHE LIKES DREW!!! Oh,yeah,,oh,yeah,i'm the best...**

**Tarra: Ooookaaay... Anyway...REVIEW or else...**


	7. Another PikaNap,Rescue and the Plan

**Me: Hellokidoki!! I'm baaaack!! Missed me?**

**Paul: -mumbling- No...**

**Me: -glaring at Paul- Of course you did**

**Drew: -rolling his eyes-**

**Dawn: Hey,i missed you!**

**May: Me too!**

**Ash: Me three!**

**Everybody: -sweat dropping-**

**Me: -Looking around searching for someone-**

**May: What ya doin'?**

**Me: Wondering where the rest are... Whatever,now,who want to do the o so beautiful DISCLAIMER??**

**Everybody: -runs away-**

**Me: -grabs Ash by his collar- Ash,would you be so nice to do the disclaimer please?**

**Ash: Uh...No?**

**Me: Wrong answer... Misty,HIT IT!**

**WHAM!!**

**Ash: YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x. Doesn't own pokémon OR the OC's except Dana. Man,she whacks really hard you know?**

**Me: -smirks-**

**Dawn: Your smirk looks a lot like Paul his smirk you know?**

**Me: -mimicking Paul's voice- Your point?**

**Dawn: Nothing,nothing...**

**Paul: You're good**

**Me: I know...ON WITH THE STORY!! **

**Chapter 6: Another pika-nap,the rescue and the plan**

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" two familiar voices screamed. Tarra and Erick ran towards the scream. They ran and ran until they fell in a hole their self.

"Oh,crap..." Tarra mumbled. Then a idea stroke Tarra...

"Misdreavus,come on out!" Tarra yelled. Erick rubbed his ear because Tarra accidently yelled in his ear since the hole wasn't that big.

"Mis...misdreavus!" (_What's the matter?)_

"Fly to Dawn,Nicki and May and get them over here,okay? And Misdreavus, PLEASE hurry!" Tarra told her Misdreavus. Misdreavus flew away.

-xx-

(takes time when someone screamed)

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" two familiar voices screamed.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Nicki asked.

"Y...Yeah...What d...do y...you think i-it i-is?" Dana asked slight scared.

"I don't know... i think that's someone who need help... Come on!" May ran off in the direction of the scream,the others ran after her. When they finally reached the spot where the scream was,they saw nothing.

"Hey,mind if you guys helped us?" Misty asked from beneath. Dana went forwards and saw a hole...with Ash and Misty in it!

"Sitting there comfortable?" Dana smirked. The others ran up to her and saw Ash and Misty,Misty sitting in Ash's lap. Misty blushed and glared at Dana,Dawn would swear she saw Ash blush too but she couldn't see.

"Stop staring and help us!" Misty yelled.

"Or what?" Dana said.

"Or i'm gonna whack ya with my mallet!"

"And HOW exactly are you going to do that?"

"Just...Help us out!"

"Fine..." Dana gave in and they all pulled the duo up. And started to walk towards the camp. Then...a red hand grabbed Ash's pikachu!!

"What do you think your doing?" Dana yelled at the trio in a hot-air balloon. Then she saw HER pikachu in a cage in the hands of James. Jessie putted Ash's pikachu in a cage too.

"Pikachu!" Ash and Dana yelled together.

"YOU!! YOU STOLE MY PIKACHU!?" Dana yelled really,REALLY loud. Beside that everyone were almost deaf,she was FUMING, and THAT wasn't a good sign.

"Stole pikachu is what we did, and now we have two of them," Jessie said. Dana gritted her teeth. Ash was about to throw a pokéball but Dana was faster then him.

"Empoleon and Staraptor,come out!" Dana yelled,not on her soft tone like she always does,but now she was fuming...

"Staraptor,grab those cages! Empoleon...use Hydro Cannon if Staraptor got the cages!!" Dana screamed as loud she could,as if they were deaf. Staraptor flew with full speed towards the balloon and...

"Carnivine,come out and play!" the pokéball released a green pokémon that looked like a plant and instead of going forwards,it bit his trainer:James.

"Don't attack me! Bullet seed to that chicken!" The plant pokémon let go of his trainer,opened his mouth where thin yellow needles were released.

"Staraptor,dodge that!" But Staraptor couldn't stop and was almost hit by the bullet seed,something stopped the bullet seed,witch was...Evelyn's Roserade!

"Save them,girl,i'll cover," Evelyn said being her cool self. Dana nodded.

"Okay,Staraptor,Full speed!" Dana yelled. Staraptor flew faster then before, while Evelyn was battling James.

"Oh,James,you're so useless! Dustox, psybeam!" Jessie yelled while letting her butterfly-pokémon out. Seeing this,Misty let out Corsola and used Bubble. Dana eyed Misty and mouthed a thank you. Misty winked at her. Staraptor finally got the cages.

"Empoleon,your turn!" Empoleon shot forward and released a powerful Hydro Cannon. Team Rocket blasted off...Again...

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they yelled. Staraptor flew down slowly with the cages in it's claws. It was exhausted.

"Thanks,Staraptor!" Dana praised him. Then Dana noticed something was wrong with him.

"Staraptor,are you okay? Oh my gosh,you're exhausted and not a little bit too!" Dana was shocked. Then a Misdreavus came out of nowhere. Dawn knew that Misdreavus from somewhere... Zoey? No... TARRA!!

"That Misdreavus is Tarra's!!" Dawn yelled pointing to Misdreavus.

"Something is wrong," Dana said.

"But we have to go back to the camp! Staraptor is exhausted and i don't think it'll be able to go on!" May screamed.

"I'm not deaf,you know?? You guys go after Misdreavus,Evelyn and May, go with us back to the camp," Dana asked. The others nodded. Misdreavus flew away with Ash,Misty,Dawn,Nicki and Brock after her.

"Staraptor,don't worry,we'll go back to camp and we will take care of you okay?" Dana whispered to Staraptor. She commanded the other pokémon to carry Staraptor,since she wasn't that strong herself.

-xx-

_'God,why does it take so long?' _Tarra thought.

"Holy Ho-oh! I'm SOOOOO bored!" Tarra exclaimed.

"ME TOO! Why the hell does it take so long??"

"LOL,it's like you're reading my mind," Tarra said. Then they heard footsteps.

"Finally!! You guys,another minute in here and i would DIE!" Tarra said making dramatic scene.

"Really? I thought you enjoyed your time in there together with Erick," Evelyn said. They pulled the two friends up anyway.

"We have to get back to camp,Staraptor is hurt!" Brock said.

"Isn't Evelyn with them too?" Ash asked.

"Oh,yeah that's right...forgot about that," Brock said.

"No need to worry! Evelyn will take really good care of her, and Brock,you should know that..." Dawn said,Brock blushed.

"By the way,we found pikachu!" Nicki said.

"That's good to hear!" Erick said. They walked back to camp,where the others are supposed to be... but when they reached camp...they weren't there... KIDDING! They were there but there was a girl with them: Keiko.

"HELLOOOO,we're baaaack!" Tarra yelled. Dawn was in her tent,checking her hair,Evelyn and Dana were with Staraptor and May was practicing her contest moves. Tarra walked over to Dana's Pikachu and patted it.

"So,where did you found Pikachu?" Tarra asked while still patting Pikachu.

"Team Rocket," Dawn answered from inside her tent. Tarra nodded understanding.

"Who's that?" Tarra asked while walking over to Keiko.

"I'm Keiko,nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too,i'm Tarra,these are Nicki,Misty,Ash and Brock," Nicki,Misty,Ash and Brock waved at Keiko,she waved back.

"How's Staraptor?" Tarra asked Evelyn.

"Pretty good but still tired," Evelyn responded.

"He'll be on his feet in a few days,i guess," Brock said.

"A FEW DAYS!?" Dana yelled.

"I WAS GOING TO USE HIM IN MY CONTEST,GOD D-beep- IT!!"

"We know,but you don't have to swear..." Ash said.

"I'm sorry,but what do i have to do? I planned everything out and now i have to change it all..."

"Were you going to use Staraptor in the appeal or battle round?" Dawn questioned while coming out of her tent.

"Battle,why?"

"Well,then use Empoleon instead,he's equally strong isn't he?"

"Your right! Thanks Dawn!"

"Hey,anything for a friend, but i'm gonna practice for the contest tomorrow," Dawn said before she left. Not much later everybody went training for their contest except Ash,Misty,Evelyn,Brock and Keiko. Keiko was a coordinator too but she decided to sit this one out,because she had to prepare for her next gym-battle.

"Hey,Keiko,why don't you practice for the contest too?" Misty asked.

"Well,i'm gonna sit this one out,i wanna practice for my next gym,"

"Sweet,wanna battle me?"

"Sure!" And then the two girls ran off to a place where they could battle. So now it's only Ash,Brock and Evelyn. And THAT is gonna be interesting...

"Hey,Ash,told her yet?" Evelyn asked.

"Told what to who?" Ash asked. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Misty..." Evelyn started.

"Yeah,what about her?" Ash asked densely. Evelyn her temper rose but didn't show it,she just kept her cool self.

"You really have to admit it you know?" Evelyn continued.

"Admit what?" Ash asked again. Her temper rose quickly now...

"That you love her,you f-beep- dense human!!"

"okay,okay,you don't have to swear... so i DO love her...what's wrong with that?" Ash asked again. Now,it's not going so well with Evelyn's temper...

"ADMIT IT TO HER ALREADY!!" Evelyn shouted at him.

"What if she don't like me back?" 

"UUUURGGH!!" Evelyn fell over anime-style.

"Oh,come on are you really THAT dense? You can see it on her face that she likes you back!" Evelyn screamed.

"Shhhhhh... Do you want that she hear it too?" Ash asked while shushing Evelyn.

"Well...let me think...YEAH!"

-xx-

"So how's it going?" Keiko asked Misty when they were done with their battle.

"Good," she answered.

"That's not what i meant...How's with you and Ash?"

"What!?" she started loud making the others look towards them,Keiko and Misty waved as if saying 'it's nothing' then the others went back training.

"How do you know about that?" Misty asked a little more quiet now.

"I am a girl! I see these things,besides,the others told me,now answer my question," Keiko said.

"Well,not so good actually,i didn't admitted to him yet and he didn't admit to me," 

"That's not good...but...we'll help you," Keiko winked.

"We?"

"Yep,the girls and me,except Evelyn and Dana," Keiko said while smiling evilly.

"Okaay... You're scaring me,girl" Misty said while backing away.

-xx-

"Hey,girls,let's stop practicing,the pokémon are tired," Dana screamed at the other girls.

"Yeah,good idea,let's talk," May said.

"Uhu, we're not good at relationships our selfs,but we HAVE to get Misty and Ash together, they're having crushes on each other since they're ten years old," May said.

"How old are they now? 100? May,you're talking like they're in love since forever," Dana said.

"No,silly,there's no way they'd be 100 years old,they would've be dead by now,i guess they're 14-15 years,am i right?" Nicki asked.

"Yeah,they're 14," Dawn said. Dana called Evelyn over to them,when she arrived she started talking.

"Guys,we're gonna do it tonight,okay?" Dana asked.

"How are you so sure that they both can't sleep?" Evelyn asked

"Duh,i'm taking care of it...at least my pokémon are going to take care of it..." Dana smirked. _' There is that smirk again! I know it from somewhere,i'm sure of it,'_ Dawn thought. Then she broke out of her trance.

"Tonight,we're gonna hide in the bushes,okay?" Tarra asked while looking at everyone.

"I am sooooo tired, i'm going to sleep!" Dana said.

"Yeah,me too" May said.

"Hey,guys, we're going to sleep 'kay?" Tarra told the guys. They nodded. 

"Sure,good night!" Ash said. Then the girls went to their tents...at least Ash and Misty thought so...but they really didn't,they went hiding in the bushes. Of course Brock knew the plan, so he went to 'bed' too. Then Ash and Misty went to bed. When Ash laid a half an hour in his sleeping bag,he knew he couldn't sleep and that happened naturally,that means that Dana's pokémon didn't do anything. Guess why Ash can't sleep...he's thinking of something or ... someone...well,well, what a surprise...it's Misty!! _'Darn,maybe are the girls... and Brock right,i have to admit it soon!' _Ash thought. _'I'm gonna take some fresh air'_ with that he left the tent. And THAT was the sign for Dana's Roselia to nudge Misty's tent so she can wake up and follow Ash. So Roselia nudged the tent and Misty was awake immediately,she went outside and saw the raven haired trainer.

"Hey,Mist,sorry for waking you up," Ash apologized.

"That's okay,i couldn't sleep anyway," she lied.

"What are you doing outside anyway?" she asked.

"Gonna take a walk to clear my mind,wanna come?" Ash asked. _'Finally!'_ Dana thought(she was in the bushes nearby).

"Sure!" so they began to walk,it went silently. Of course Dana followed them with Roselia following her and without them noticing.

They reached the lake and sat down. Meanwhile Dana met the others who were waiting for them to come and see if the plan will succeed.

"Have they done anything yet?" Dawn whispered almost inaudible to Dana. Dana heard her and shook her head.

"The walk went totally silent," Dana whispered as quiet like Dawn.

"What?" Dawn asked Dana.

"I said...the walk went totally silent!" Dana whispered a little louder.

"What?"

"She said that the walk was totally silent,now shut up or they'll hear us!" Evelyn said. Dawn shut up and watched the almost-couple.

"Uhm...Misty...I've gotta say something to you..." Ash began. Misty felt her heart bouncing in her throat. Is Ash really gonna confess his feelings?? Or is he planning to say something stupid?? This question will be answered in the next chapter!!

* * *

**Me: Phew,that took a while...**

**Dawn: Aww...so romantic...**

**Paul: So pathetic...**

**Me: Shut up,Paul! -glaring at Paul-**

**Paul:-glares back-**

**May: The glaring match is about to begin! 3,2,1...START!!**

**Dawn: -sweat dropping-**

**Tarra: Wanna know who wins? I know who wins...i'll tell ya next chap!**

**Me: -Waving you goodbye while glaring at Paul fiercely-**

**Nicki: The authoress had no idea how to name this chap...so in name of her: Sorry!**


	8. Before the contest

**Me: Hey,hey,hey! I'm back...with a new chapter!!**

**Drew: Will i be in it?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Drew: -glares-**

**Me: Oh,please,don't glare,you can't win from me!**

**Paul: I won't talk to much if i were you...**

**Me: Why not? I won from you!**

**Paul: That was beginners luck **

**Me: Yeah,boohoo,cry me a river,i won,get over it**

**Drew: -keeps glaring-**

**Me: Would you stop glare?**

**Drew: And i would listen to you why?**

**Me: Pff...you know nothing about the power from a writer..**

**Drew: Yeah,whatever**

**Me: My line...**

**Paul: No it's not...**

**Me: Yes,it is!**

**Paul: Don't start _that_ again**

**Me: says the boy who lost to a girl!**

**Dawn: Anyway... Get the story goin'!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Before the contest**

"Uhm..." Ash stuttered. Misty her heart was now racing faster and faster (if that was possible).

"Come on,come on,Jezus, he's working on my nerves!" Dana thought out loud but not loud enough for Misty and Ash to hear.

"Yeah,tell me about it..." Tarra whispered.

"Shh...they're about to say something," Evelyn said and everybody went back watching them.

"Do you wanna battle me?" Ash finally asked. The girls fell on the ground anime-style and sweat dropped. Misty felt like something pulled out her heart, threw it on the ground and stomped on it, but Misty,being the brave girl, didn't show that.

"That...was..." May began but couldn't find a word that would fit.

"heartbreaking," Evelyn ended.

"I totally agree,"Nicki whispered. The others nodded.

"Oh,man,we worked so hard and now it's screwed up...well,i guess it's over" Dana whispered.

"No, wait,look!" Keiko whispered while pointing to the two teenagers. The girls shut up and watched them.

"And also..." Ash began again. Misty her heart was racing again,hoping he would confess.

"I...I lo...lo.." Ash continued. _'Oh,please,hurry up,i'm getting tired,' _May thought. Everybody yawned then laughed because they yawned together.

"Iloveyou" Ash said really fast.

"Wait,what? I couldn't understand since you talked so fast," Misty said. Ash took a deep breath to calm himself down and said it again but this time slower.

"I,Ash Ketchum from Pallet town,love you,Misty Waterflower," Ash said.

"I know who who is,Ash," Misty said before she threw herself in his arms and said:

"I love you too!" then Ash leaned in and kissed his new girlfriend.

* * *

**The End**

**Me: Just joking,guys!**

* * *

"Man,was about time," Tarra said quietly.

"Yeah,it was," May said silent.

"Come on let's go back to camp before them," Dana said. The 5 other girls nodded and headed back to the camp. When they arrived,they found Brock outside.

"And?" he asked.

"Plan accomplished!" Dana said.

"But now we're going to bed,we're freakin' tired!" May said,the others agreed and went to bed too.

**The next morning...**

"AAAAAAAH!!" Dawn screamed as she had a bad-hair day...again. Dana opened her eyes as she heard Dawn scream. _'Here we go again,'_ she thought. She dressed up and went ready for the day.

"Dawn,is everything okay?" Tarra asked Dawn.

"Almost!" Dawn answered from in her tent.

"Piplup,bubblebeam!" Dawn yelled. Piplup released some blue bubbles towards Dawn's hair and when it reached her hair,her hair was shiny when the bubbles exploded. Then,she dressed and went outside.

"Voilà,mes cheveux sont parfait,maintenant!" Dawn said.

"Don't you dare to go French, you know i hate that," Dana said.

"What the hell was she saying?" Ash asked.

"Nothing,she said that her hair is perfect now," Tarra answered.

"Where did you learned French?" Brock asked.

"School," Dana said.

"Hey,guys,don't forget to register for the contest or you can't compete," Evelyn said.

"Got it!" Dawn said. Then Ash came out because he smelled breakfast.

"Hey,Mist," Ash said while kissing her on her cheek. Dana winked at the others and asked:

"What's going on between you two?"

"We're going out," Ash said.

"Yes,i can see that,but since when?" Dana asked. _'As if we don't know'_ she thought.

"Yesterday night,"

"Sweet!" Evelyn said.

"Congrats!" Keiko said.

"Thanks," Ash said. Then breakfast was ready.

"Yes! BREAKFAST!" May shouted and then dug in, Ash did the same. When they were ready,the coordinators practiced for the contest-battle. Dawn battles Nicki, May battles Dana, Tarra battles Keiko.

"Hey,does anyone has an idea where Erick is?" Tarra asked.

"Yeah,he's in the pokémon center," Evelyn answered. They started battling. (i'm not gonna write those battles down). When the battles were over, they switched. When they were done battling,they headed to the contest hall and registered for the contest. Next, they went walking to see if they would bump into someone they knew. The others,who weren't competing except Keiko ,were checking out the city.

Suddenly May stopped, making the girls look at her as if saying 'what's the matter?'.

"Drew is here!" May said.

"Drew,Drew...is that that guy who you've a crush on?" Dana asked.

"Well,i guess you could put it that way..." May said while twitching.

"That's great! Come on!" Dana said while pulling her forward.

"Hey,Drew!" Dawn shouted towards Drew. He looked at them and walked towards them. May and Keiko hid behind their friends.

"Uh,what are you guys doing?" Dawn asked Keiko and May. They shushed her.

"Hey," Drew said.

"Hey,i'm Dana and i suppose you are Drew?" Dana said when Drew arrived and stuck her hand out.

"You got that right," Drew said and shook Dana's hand.

"And i'm Nicki,nice to meet you," Nicki said. Short after that,he noticed Keiko and May.

"Hello,cousin," He said to Keiko while sneaking up to her,which made Keiko shriek.

"Um, hi Drew," Keiko said.

"Cousin!?" Everybody asked in surprise.

"Yeah,Drew is kinda my cousin..." Keiko said.

"I see you made it,May," Drew said.

"Of course i did,what do you expect?" May said.

"So,are you competing too,Drew?" Nicki asked.

"Of course i am," he said and threw May a rose and walked away, leaving the girls behind. May saw the girls smiling evilly at her, she knew what was coming next,but to prevent some embarrassing comments,she said:

"Don't ask," May said.

"Whatever,"Dana said and walked further. May sighed in relieve and walked next to her friends.

"Pachirisu,use Spark!" They heard someone yell,a pachirisu was charged towards them,lucky for them,they dodged the squirrel-pokémon.

"SORRY!!" the trainer from Pachirisu yelled and ran to them.

"Is everyone still in one piece?" the trainer asked.

"Yeah, i guess," Dana said.

"Oh,good, i'm Lina and sorry about Pachirisu," the trainer,named Lina said.

"That's okay, are you competing too?" Dawn asked, Lina nodded.

"Are you going to use Pachirisu in it?" Tarra asked curiously.

"No, Pachirisu is not ready yet,you see,i just caught her, besides,she still needs a little practice," Lina answered.

"Well,i'm going to practice a little more,bye!" Lina said and ran off.

"Let's go to the others,i bet they're in the food court," May said. The girls nodded in agreement.

-xx-

"I sooooo hungry!!" Ash complained.

"What!? You ate just a few minutes ago!" Misty said.

"That's right, a few WHOLE MINUTES!!" Ash said. Everybody except Ash sweat dropped.

"Now you mention it, i'm getting a little hungry too," Evelyn said. Just then they heard a voice yell Ash's name,they looked after them and found a boy with a glasses running towards them.

"Isn't that Max?" Misty asked Ash.

"Yeah,it is,"

"Hey,Max,over here!" Ash yelled. When Max arrived they saw he wasn't alone, there were 2 boys with him,the 2 boys were a few years older than Max.

"Max,this is Evelyn,Evelyn,this is Max,May's brother," Ash said.

"Say,Max,why don't you introduce your friends?" one of the two other boys said.

"Oh, right,sorry, this is Ash,Brock,Misty and Evelyn,"

"Nice to meet you guys, the name is Gray and this is Marco," one of the boys named Gray said.

"Aren't you guys the gym-leader from Cerulean city and Pewter city?" Marco asked.

"Yeah,how did you know?" Misty asked.

"I once battled you guys,but i suppose you don't remember," Marco said.

"Weren't you that guy with that powerful Kirlia?" Misty asked.

"Yes i am,"

"How's it going with her anyway?"

"Good,thanks"

"HELLOOO,SOMEONE'S STARVING HERE!!" Ash yelled. Max sighed, _'i guess some things never change,'_Max thought. They headed for the food court. When they arrived they were immediately helped by a waitress and,as you know,Brock just couldn't resist.

"The name's Brock and i'm so happy to see you,but of course, with your beauty, seeing you goes way beyond being happy," Brock flirted as he took her hand. Evelyn was boiling and walked outside to cool off.

"Let's make HER happy by keeping you away from her," Max said while he took Brock's ear.

"Eh,sorry about that," Misty said while sweat dropping.

"That's fine,anyway what can i write down for you guys?" as they ordered a girl came to their table.

"Hey,Misty,Max,long time no see!" the girl said to Misty and Max.

"Hi,Lyss!"Misty said while hugging her friend.

"Hey,Lyss," Max said.

"Hello,I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet town," Ash introduced himself.

"Marco,"

"Gray,is the name,"

"And i'm Brock,nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you too! In case you haven't notice,i'm Lyss," Lyss took a seat next to her best friend,Misty.

"Hey,Ash,i was wondering,where's my sister?" Max asked.

"She's taking a walk with the rest," Ash said.

"The rest?"

"Dawn,Tarra,Dana,Keiko and Nicki,"

"Who are those people?" Max asked._ 'Can it be coincidence that these people has the same name as some of my friends?'_ Marco thought.

"I bet they're coming in a few minutes, and i'll introduce you guys to them," Misty said.

"Make that a few seconds,they're here" Brock said. Everyone turned their heads towards the girls who where walking in.

"Hey,guys," May said.

"Hey,sis!" Max said.

"Max,what are you doing here?" May asked.

"Well,i kinda missed you so i came here to see you!"

"That's sweet,Max,hey,Lyss,how've ya been?"

"I'm good," Lyss said.

"Guys,these are Lyss,my best friend since childhood, and Max,my brother,Max and Lyss,these are Dawn,Tarra,Dana,Keiko and Nicki," May said pointing to each one of her friends.

"May,pointing is rude, and you forget some," Dana said.

"I did?" May asked and looked towards everybody who were sitting at the table and noticed the two unknown boys.

"Oops,sorry," May said.

"Let me take it over," Dana said.

"May,Nicki and Keiko,these are Gray and Marco,"

"You know them?" May,Misty,Max,Ash,Brock,Lyss,Nicki and Keiko asked.

"Yeah,Dawn and Tarra do too,"

"From where?" Ash asked.

"School," Gray,Marco,Tarra,Dana and Dawn said in unison.

"Hey,you guys!" Evelyn said,popping up from nowhere,making most of them shriek.

"Evelyn! Darn,where have you been?" May asked.

"Outside,"

"Why?" all of them asked.

"No reason,"

"Okay... Evelyn,this is: Gray,Marco and Lyss," Brock said.

"Nice to meet you,i'm Evelyn,"

"Oh, look at the time, guys,we really have to go now,the contest is going to begin over a half hour!" Nicki said. They paid and sprinted off to the contest arena.

"We better go to the locker room," Dana said,the others nodded. When they arrived, they saw a familiar brown haired boy and a slight familiar blond girl.

"Hey,DD! Long time no see, how've ya been doing?" the brown headed boy said.

"Hey,Kenny! I'm good, and stop calling me DD!" Dawn said.

"I thought you weren't going to compete?" Dana wondered.

"Yeah,but i just couldn't resist it," the boy known as Kenny said.

"Remember Calypso?" Kenny asked. Dawn was thinking as hard she could trying to remember a girl named Calypso, luckily Tarra helped her out.

"Dawn, you don't remember do you? She used to be in our school," Tarra whispered to Dawn.

"Oh,yeah now i remember! You were the girl with that shiny umbreon!" Dawn said.

"That's me!" Calypso winked.

"So how's Mitsuki?" Tarra asked.

"Couldn't be better,ow,the contest is getting' started," Calypso said and looked at the screen in their locker room, the others did the same.

* * *

**I know,kinda lazy ending...but i kinda didn't update in a while,sorry for that...but i got good news too! Every OC i mentioned before is in the chap,if i forgot you,tell me. Anyway REVIEW!!**

**PS: Who should win the contest?? Vote on the poll on my profile!!**


	9. Appeals part I

**

* * *

**

Me: Hey,hey!! Sorry,for the late update,i was kinda stuck in the story and i had a big project for school and yeah...i guess you guys know what i"m talking about...anyway...today we're gonna follow Paul on his path (kinda... a little) and we're gonna have the appeals round of the contest. Ow and people, VOTE ON THE POLL!!

**Dawn: And vote on me!!**

**Me: You can't command people to vote on you...**

**Dawn: Why not? I read the law... and it said i could!**

**Me: How can a stupid piece of paper or whatever it is say something?**

**Officer Jenny: You get a ticket!**

**Me: Why?**

**Officer Jenny: You called the law stupid!**

**Me: Oops...Let's get on with the story before i get another ticket...**

**Dawn: -snickers-**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Appeal's part I**

Today,was just like any other day. Boring, normally he would train his pokémon. But those pathetic creatures can't take anymore so he decided to let them rest. So he is bored, but anyway, he would walk further even he was so much in front of his rival and his friends. It was already noon so he stopped to eat. He let out all his pokémon and took out his lunch which was rice-balls, water and bread. He didn't want to eat so much because he wasn't really hungry, but he's not heartless, so he let his pokémon eat peacefully. What he understand under 'peaceful' is shut up, hurry up and listen.

"Hurry up, we're gonna be late!" our favorite lavender-haired trainer said.

"Mag-mag mar magmar mag-mar," _he's such a jerk, how do you guys keep that up?_

"Tor-terra tor-tor terra-ter," _He's not like that all the time._

"Mur-murkrow Murkrow murk?" _Then when he isn't?_

"Stop talking, eat and hurry up!" the trainer commanded. The pokémon finished their 'lunch' and were returned back in their pokéballs. The lavender-headed trainer walked to the nearest town and to his surprise, Ash, his rival, was there too. Why was he surprised? Normally he isn't so fast in walking especially with that troublesome blue-haired girl. Unfortunately for him, Ash had good eyes, spotted a purple spot and yelled the purple spots name.

"Hey, Paul!" Ash yelled on top of his lungs.

"What d'ya want?"

"Are you here for a gym-battle?"

"No, and if i were would it be hard because it's closed today because of the contest," Paul said kinda rude to Ash.

"I knew that, a couple of friends of mine are going to compete," Ash said.

"Are you still sticking with your so called _friends_,"

"Unlike some people, i _do _have friends,"

"Friends are just useless,"

"You say _that _because _you_ don't have any **friends**,"

"Whatever, is troublesome going to compete?"

"Troublesome?"

"That blue-haired so called friend of yours,"

"Why? Are you interested?" Paul blushed the slightest, almost invisible blush when his rival said that. But Ash saw it anyway.

"N-no!"

"Of course you aren't,"

"Believe what you want,"

"Uhu, and the answer to your question, she is going to compete, what else do you need to know? Where she is? Her favorite color? What underwear she wears?"

"Ew, Ash! That's disgusting! You don't say that to people even if it's Paul!" a voice said coming out of nowhere, it was Keiko.

"You know him?" Ash asked her.

"Yes, i do, i was training at the park then he came ...," she began and continued. Paul, being the uninterested one walked away, leaving the two, who were talking about how they met him.

Our purple-haired trainer is going to the contest hall, not because of the contest, but because _someone _is going to compete. And we all know who that _someone _is, do we? Only one tiny problem, he doesn't know... he's to stubborn to realize he's feeling something for _her_. Okay, maybe he's not feeling something for her...yet. _We _are gonna give him a little push in the right way...

* * *

**Me: -pushes Paul-**

**Paul: What the hell was that for?**

**Me: didn't you follow the story? I said : give a little push...**

**Paul: -.-'**

* * *

He arrived at the contest-hall and sat down at a random place. It was still a little while before the contest began, so he went to the locker room to see who are going to compete so he would have a picture on how many people are going to compete and whatnot. He saw a familiar face, actually five: Ash, Brock, Troublesome, that girl named Keiko and a girl he thought he knew from somewhere... on the screen he saw that the judges took their place, that means that the contest is going to begin any minute, so he went back to the audience and took his place, not much later Ash, Brock, Misty, Evelyn and Keiko sat next to him.

"Hey, Paul, i didn't know you watched Dawn's contests," Keiko said, who noticed Paul first.

"I'm not watching anyone's contest, i am just watching A contest," the trainer told her.

"Oh, i'm so sorry," Keiko said sarcastically.

"So... who do you think will win?" Misty asked.

"Since when am i a fortune-teller? Do i have weird clothes? Do i have a crystal sphere?" he spatted annoyed.

"Gee, i'm sorry," she said without meaning.

"Whatever," Paul said and after that there was a silence. And Paul was enjoying it.

"Hey, Paul," Ash said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"What," he snapped.

"I wanna battle you, right here and now!" Ash said excited.

"Hey, Ash, that's not gonna happen, one: we're in a contest-hall, two: the contest is about to begin and three: we promised the guys to watch them," his girlfriend pointed out to him.

"Ow, yeah, that's right, i forgot a second about that," he said and gave a faint laugh.

"What about after the contest, behind the contest hall, on the battle fields," Ash asked. But before Paul could answer, Marian came on stage and the lights dimmed.

**In the locker room**

"I hope i don't have to go first," Dana said with a shaky voice.

"Don't worry, they said that the best begin, so you would be last, on my guess," Kenny said.

"That's not funny, Kenny, i'm already nervous!" Dana said.

"Hey, Dana, no need to worry!" Dawn said pepped up.

"Dawn, please don't say that, you know that's when we worry the most!" Tarra said. Dawn stuck her tongue out.

"Wow, Dawn, that was soo mature, your more mature then my little eevee who just hatched from her egg," Dana said.

"Your egg hatched?" May asked.

"Yeah, and she's soo cute!"

"I know what you mean, i had an egg too and it was also an eevee!"

"was?"

"Yep, you'll see,"

"_People and pokémon, performing side by side creating all kinds of emotions... Ladies and gentlemen! The magic moment you've all been waiting for, and that moment taking place in this stadium right here and now! For our first round, the coordinator will use two pokémon for an exciting double performance! But the second round is a double battle, that's beauty times two, battling times two, double the fun, no matter how you slice it!" _the MC named Marian said, pepping the crowd up.

"Hey, isn't that Drew?" Dawn asked.

"Ready, May?" Drew asked coming out of 'nowhere', May shrieked.

"Damn, don't sneak up on me like that, and of course i'm ready! What did you think?"

"Yep, that's Drew," Calypso said, also coming out of nowhere, making Dawn shriek this time.

"What's with people today? Everybody sneaking up on others and shrieking..." Dana said to Tarra.

**Back in the crowd**

"Hey, guys, did we miss something?" Gray, Marco and Max asked and sat next to Ash.

"No, they still have to begin," Evelyn answered.

"Now, quiet everyone!" someone in the back said.

"_Now,whoever wins this contest, wins also this beautiful ribbon!"_ Marian said holding a pretty green ribbon in her hand.

"_And now, let hear some words from our judges!"_

"_first off, Mr. Contesta!"_

"_Thanks, a real pleasure, i hope the coordinators are as excited for these double performances as i am!" _the judge said.

"_Second, Mr. Sukizo!"_

"_Remarkable!"_

"_And last but not least, our own Nurse Joy!"_

"_One coordinator and two pokémon! I can't wait to experience all the brand new combinations!" _the pink haired nurse said.

"_Alright! Is everybody ready?" _Marian yelled over the stadium. The audience sure cheered very loud.

"_Now, to begin our contest, is our first coordinator, from La Rousse city all the way from Hoenn, Drew!"_

**in the locker room**

"Hey, Drew's first!" Dana said. May frowned, wondering what new combs he came up with.

**On stage**

"Go, Roselia! Flygon!"

"Rose-lia!"

"Flygon!" the two pokémon came out of their pokéballs.

"Roselia, petal dance!" Drew commanded. Roselia jumped on Flygons back and shot beautiful pink petals out of her flower (hands).

"Good job, Roselia! Flygon, Steel wing!" Drew yelled again. Flygon heard his command and his wings glow white and spun around the petals from Roselia, making them split and glitter. The crowd cheered wildly. Marian came back on stage,

"That was amazing! Let's see what the judges say!"

"It was amazing how pokémon and coordinator worked perfectly together and showed of speed and beauty," Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes and it was Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"And you could just see how healthy the pokémon are just by watching their beautiful performance!" Nurse Joy said.

"Okay, this was Drew, from the Hoenn region and our first competitor, give him a big applause!" Marian yelled over the stadium.

"Next off, Lina!"

"_Okay, it's now or never," _Lina thought. She threw two pokéball in the air en they released pretty shining stars and out one pokéball came out Gardeboir, and out the other came out a Milotic!

"Pretty good choice of Lina to use a Milotic in a contest especially because it's the most beautiful pokémon in the world and it's pretty powerful too," Brock said to his neighbours.

"Yeah, Dawn may have really good competition but she'll get trough... i guess... i hope..." Misty said.

"Yes, i mean, she lost so many contest, it's time she win another ribbon!" Keiko said.

"How do you know she lost many times?" Ash asked.

"There were people who invented a square machine and it's called a **television!**" Keiko said. The others snickered.

"Shh! She's going to start!" Evelyn said.

"Ready?" Lina whispered to her pokémon. The two pokémon nodded.

"Okay then, Milotic, use water gun!" Lina told her pokémon.

"Gardevoir, Psychic!" she yelled again. Milotic spit very much water in the air and Garvoir, using it's Psychic, held the water in the air. The crowd cheered for her because Gardevoir made really pretty figures using the water of Milotic and it's own Psychic attack. Now, the water had a form of a flower.

"Milotic, Water pulse!" Lina told the water-pokémon. Milotic formed a blue sphere in its mouth and shot it towards the flower. When it reached the flower, it exploded, giving the crowd pretty blue glittery sparkles.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Max said.

"It sure was, i hope May and Dawn and all will get trough..." Gray said more to his self then to Max.

"Okay, people, that was impressing! Let's see if the judges are as impressed as i am!" the MC said trough her microphone.

"She used a very good strategy in her performance, she showed off her pokémon really well," Mr. Contesta said, being proud on the girl.

"That was remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said... like always...

"Her performance was really pretty and i can tell like no one else can, she raised her pokémon well!" the pink-haired Nurse Joy said.

"Okay, next is... Tarra Kumori from Twinleaf Town!" Marian yelled.

**In the locker room**

"Lina, you were great out there!" May said to Lina when she came in.

"Thanks!"

"Tarra, you're up, girl, good luck!" Dawn told her cousin.

"Thank you," with that Tarra ran off to the stage. _''kay, Tarra, you can do it, just relax,"_ Tarra inhaled deeply and was relaxed.

"Go!" She yelled and threw two pokéball in the air. The balls released two fox-like pokémon which were Eevee and Vulpix. By the looks of it, the two pokémon were ready to perform.

"Eevee, Shadow ball!" the little brown fox-like pokémon made a purple ball in its mouth and released it in the air.

"Now, Vulpix, Will-O-Wisp!"

"Vul-pix!" the fire-pokémon cried while it shot blue flames at the purple ball who floated in the air. The flames reached it, but didn't hit it, instead, they danced around the ball and that was a funny and a pretty tiring.

"Vulpix, Ember!"

"Vulpix vul-!" the little pokémon released little red flames who also are dancing around the ball and the other flames. After a second or ten, she called Eevee.

"Eevee, use another shadow ball!"

"Vee!" it released another purple ball, only bigger this time, when it reached the ball it hit the other floating things in the air and sucked it up. The crowd was speechless and the MC also, they've never seen anything like it.

"Vulpix, Finish it with Fire Blast!"Tarra yelled on top of her lungs. Vulpix released the most powerful fire attack and hit the shadow ball, making beautiful blue, red, orange and purple fireworks.

"That was amazing! I'm speechless!" Marian said.

"That was truly amazing, it was like watching a magic show like you were a kid! I won't forget this for a long time!" Mr. Contesta said, impressed.

"Very remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"The pokémon are very well-trained and eevee and vulpix may look cuddly but they're also very strong," Nurse Joy said. Tarra smiled very brightly and headed back to the locker room. When she reached it, her friends ran immediately to her.

"Tarra, that was great! I didn't knew you were such a good coordinator!?" Dana said really fast.

"Uhm... i didn't catch that but thanks for whatever you said" she answered.

"Heh, sorry, i was just so impressed by your performance that it made me all excited for mine!"

"I see..."

When the girls were all talking to Tarra except for Dawn, who looked slightly depressed. Zoey saw this and walked over to her.

"Dawn, what's the matter?" she asked, she was worried.

"Nothing! No need to worry!" she said fast so Zoey could not see what was going on.

"Dawn, i know you long enough to know when something is up!"

Then the rest came over to her, because they were done talking.

"It's just, someone's out there, watching the contest and i don't want to fail in front of him!" Dawn explained.

"Oh, i get it, it's that boy where you have a crush on!" Keiko said, popping out of nowhere, making the girls shriek except Dana, Dawn and Zoey.

"Damn, Keiko, don't scare us like that!" Tarra said.

"Yeah, you _have _to stop that!" May said.

"If you already get scared of _that, _then i have no idea how you survived Harley," Drew said, standing next to the group of girls, watching the screen, it was Kenny's turn to perform.

* * *

**Me: Hey, guys, i'm sorry, that i let you wait so long for this chapter and it's not even a good one... T.T**

**May: Aw, don't cry...**

**Me: T.T**

**May: I SAID DON'T CRY!**

**Me: Okay,okay, you don't have to yell at me! **

**Paul: Is someone actually reading this crap?**

**Me: It's NOT crap! And i don't know... if you DO read this, then REVIEW!!**


	10. Appeals part II and FoDL

**Me: Hi, there! -hears some ruffling in the closet-**

**Me: -taking a broom,ready to attack whatever was in the closet-**

**Me: -opens the closet and almost hit whatever was in my closet-**

**May: Wher thr hell r wu foing?**

**Me: That's a question _i_ should ask you!**

**May: well, i'm sitting,breathing,flickering with my eyes or in short: living and...eating**

**Me: Eating what?**

**May: Candy**

**Me: Huh? What candy?**

**May: Uh...candy from your closet**

**Dawn: You're in trouble,May...**

**May: How so?**

**Me: -attacks May-**

**Tarra: Oh my god! What is happening?**

**Dawn: May ate YY her candy and now is YY upset because May ate her candy**

**Tarra: figures... didn't she know she can't eat YY's candy?**

**Dawn: guess not...**

**Drew: i'm not surprised she didn't knew**

**Misty: Disclaimer's for me!**

**Ash: YY.x-Loves-Ikarishippy-x. Doesn't own pokémon or the OC's except Dana**

**Misty: WTF!? Ash! I'm going to hit you with my mallet of DOOM!!**

**Ash: uh-oh...-runs away-**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Appeals part II and Finding out Dawn's Love**

_Last time: _

"_Oh, i get it, it's that boy where you have a crush on!" Keiko said, popping out of nowhere, making the girls shriek except Dana, Dawn and Zoey._

"_Damn, Keiko, don't scare us like that!" Tarra said._

"_Yeah, you have to stop that!" May said._

"_If you already get scared of that, then i have no idea how you survived Harley," Drew said, standing next to the group of girls, watching the screen, it was Kenny's turn to perform._

Present time:

"Okay, Prinplup and Alakazam, your turn!" Kenny yelled.

"Alakazam, light screen!"

Alakazam did as he was told and crossed his...spoons and his eyes glowed yellow, then there appeared a yellow plate in front of him.

"Prinplup, Surf!"

Prinplup also did as he was told and created a big wave and began to surf on it. Then suddenly Alakazam joined his surfing. The audience gaped in awe.

"Now, Alakazam, use Hidden Power!" Kenny demanded. Alakazam did as told and crossed his spoons. The spoons got a yellow glow and soon yellow spheres were formed and they hit the water. The water splashed around and gave dazzling sparkles. The audience gave a warm applause.

"Amazing, very creative!"

"Remarkable!"

"I like how he used hidden power to splash the water to make such beautiful sparkles,"

Kenny bowed and disappeared from the stage.

-x-

"Wow, he really worked on his performance, you know?" Dana said.

"Yeah, i hope i'm gonna make it to the next round,"

"Hey, no need to worry right? That's what _you_ always tell me,"

"Yeah, no need to worry!" May told again. (Lol, everyone is stealing Dawn's line xP)

"Uhu, you'll be fine, trust me!" Zoey said. Her friends encouraged her and she was grateful to them, but she'd be more pleasured if a certain lavender-haired trainer was there to tell her she'd make it.

She looked back at the screen, it was just a random person she didn't knew who performed with a venonath and a butterfree. It was pretty good though.

"_Okay, next up is... Dana from Haerthome!" _Marion shout in the microphone.

"You come from Haerthome? I thought you were from Twinleaf just like me," Dawn said.

"Yeah, i'll explain later, have to go!" and with that she ran of to the stage.

-x-

"Alrighty then, go Luxray, go Pingu!" Dana threw two pokéball in the air and out came a Luxray and an Empoleon.

"Luxray, you know what to do, use Shock Wave!" Luxray, the electric type jumped up high and charged ready to use Shock Wave.

"Pingu, Waterfall!" The penguin pokémon spun and was covered in water. It headed straight for Luxray's Shock Wave. When Luxray landed, Pingu was still covered in water but with electric sparks in it.

"Now, Pingu, Metal Claw!" The Blue pokémon heard it's command and his claws glowed white, he spread his arms (wings) and it created sparkles and bubbles.

"Okay, Luxray, Spark!" The other blue pokemon shot in action when he heard his name. He began to charge electricity and charged full speed forwards making some angles. The result is a blue star made of electricity with yellow and blue bubbles floating around, it was quite a pretty sight. The audience cheered wildly.

"Okay, no wonder she comes from Haerthome, an amazing coordinator coming from an amazing city! Let's see what the judges say,"

"The way she used Empoleon's weakness to show off how strong it is by using it's disadvantage is incredible,"

"Yes, very remarkable!"

"I just really liked the speed from Luxray to form a beautiful star, she raised it really well!" Dana smiled and bowed and went back to the lockers.

-x-

"For so far, everybody had done a great job, they have tough competition and with 'they' i mean our friends," Keiko said.

"Yeah, the competition is tough indeed, but i think they'll get trough, i mean, they worked so hard on those appeals so i wouldn't worry to much about it," Misty told Keiko.

"If they only worked on the appeals then they're gonna be beaten badly in the battle round, i bet they don't know, but it's a tag battle next round," Paul said rudely.

"How did you know?" Marco asked.

"Do you guys _ever_ read the small letters on the posters? Even _i_ read them," Gray said.

"actually, the competitors aren't supposed to know either, they were sent a mail about the contest but it didn't said it was gonna be a tag battle, i think they did that on purpose to see how they'd react," Max said.

-x-

"Omg,i was like so nervous!" Dana said when she was back in the lockers.

"You didn't seem nervous at all when you were on stage, you looked so confident," Calypso said.

"Thanks Calypso!" She looked at the screen.

"Well, it's time for you to go up! Good luck!"

"Thank you, Dana" and then she appeared on stage.

-x-

"Okay, now go, Mitsuki and Hinata!" and out came the two eevee evolutions.

"Mitsuki, use Dark Pulse!" The Umbreon began making a dark ball in its mouth and shot it in the air.

"Good job, Mitsuki, now Hinata, confusion!" The Espeon did as told and its red orb started to glow, then suddenly the dark ball Mitsuki shot was split in four spheres.

"Great work you two, Mistuki Flash!" the umbreon let it's blue rings glow, showing off it's beauty and letting the four spheres explode because of the bright light making sparkles everywhere.

-x-

"Oh, man, she's good," Dawn said to herself.

"You've said it, sistah!" Dana said.

"And you are glad about that why?" Keiko said popping up, out of nowhere -again-.

"Well, i mean, you don't have to worry right? We all worked hard on our appeal but, think about it this way, they did too. And if they get to the next round and we don't then maybe their just a tiny bit better and _that _reminds us that we have to work harder to get to the top!" Dana answered.

"Well, she got a point in that," Zoey said, sitting next to Dawn.

"Yeah, i guess you're right, besides, there's always next time right?,"

-x-

"Okay, where the hell is Keiko?" Evelyn asked Misty.

"How should i know? She's always popping up out of nowhere and disappearing once in a while,"

"O..kay..."

-x-

"So, next up is... Dawn from Twinleaf Town!"

-x-

"Good luck, girl" Dana said.

"Yeah, you can do it!" May said.

"Thanks, you guys are great,"

-x-

Dawn appeared on stage and the crowd cheered. Marion gave a nod as a sign she could start.

"Okay, go Aipom and Buneary!" the two pokémon came out elegantly and bowed. Everybody in the locker room gasped at what they saw. Wasn't Aipom Ash's pokémon?

"Aipom, Swift!" the tail from the monkey pokémon glowed and he/she swung his/her tail and out came dazzling yellow stars.

"Great job, now Buneary, use Ice Beam!" the fluffy pokémon jumped up in the air and shot an blue/white beam at the stars. The dazzling stars were frozen and sparked in the sun.

"Aipom, Focus Punch!" the tail of the purple monkey began to glow again but this time it shot at the ice 'cubes', making them fall apart and giving slight snow and tiny stars. The crowd cheered very hard, especially her friends.

-x-

"She did it! I knew she could do it if she wanted to! She did it! O my god, she did it!" Tarra claimed from happiness, but she was accidentally yelling in Dana's ear.

"Okay, do you want me deaf or something?" Dana questioned, quite angry but also smiling because Dawn did it very well, kinda weird sight.

"Sorry, but i'm just so happy!"

"Yeah, we know," the rest said. Dawn came in the locker room and sat down on one of the benches. Not much later the group who sat in the audience came.

"I told you you could do it," Misty said winking to Dawn. They had a little talk but May had to go on stage because it was her turn.

"Hey, Drew, it's May's turn," Keiko said to her cousin. Her friends looked at Drew, the girls saw him blush and not only the girls the guys did too...for once...

"And why would you think i would even care that's May's turn?" Drew said flicking his hair (Hey! First time he did that in this fic!).

"Hey, not so arrogant against your cousin, cuz!" Keiko spat.

-x-

"Uh...uhm...hey," Dawn said to the male purple headed trainer. He looked at her with that look that said 'why are you talking to me?'.

"What do you want?" he said rude.

"Why are you so rude? I just wanted to start a conversation and just _had _to ruin it! I don't even know why i love you," she spatted, but the last part she mumbled more than she said it properly, when she realized what she said, she clutched her hand in front of her mouth. 'me and my big mouth! Hope he didn't catch that...' she thought.

"Yeah, whatever," he said.

"Have you heard a word i said?" Dawn asked with her hands on her hips.

"No and i'm glad i didn't, troublesome," and then he walked away. 'What a weird guy...' she thought by herself.

"Ooh! Someone is in loooove!" Dana said in a sing-song voice, no one heard it though, she just _had _to find Keiko, who disappeared again...

-x-

"Glaceon, Blaziken, take the stage!" a blue pokémon and a flaming chicken appeared on stage. 'So _that's_ what she meant with _had _and i see Combusken had evolved into Blaziken,' Dana thought, while she was still searching for Keiko. 'Okay, that girl disappears way to much!' Dana thought.

"Glaceon, ice beam!" the ice-type shot a blue-white-ish beam in the air which froze.

"Blaziken, Sky uppercut!" the claw of the fire-type glowed blue and charged at the ice. Not much later the stage was with dazzling sparkles, making it glitter everywhere. The crowd cheered very loud.

"It's the first time i see a Glaceon perform and it was great,"

"Yes, very remarkable,"

"Even they are total opposites in type they could work together fine!"

-x-

"Not bad, May," Drew said to himself.

"Yeah, i know," a girl with long pink hair said, popping out of nowhere.

"Ya kidding me? She was GREAT!" a girl with raven hair and red eyes said, also popping up.

"She was pretty good, but not as good as i am," Drew said.

"Hey! You didn't get scared when we sneaked up on you!" Tarra exclaimed (Tarra was the girl with raven hair x)).

"Of course he didn't, he's my cousin! I did this already from when we were little kids!" Keiko said (Yes, she is that other girl).

"You know what i always wonder?" Tarra asked Keiko.

"What?"

"Well, you... hey wait a second! I think i realized something!"

"And that would be?"

"Drew complimented May!!" Tarra exclaimed really loud pointing to Drew.

"Maybe even louder, i think that boy over there didn't hear ya,"

"No, i've heard it," a boy with silver hair and ruby-red eyes said.

"BRENDAN!!" the two girls yelled when they realized who it was.

"You know him?" they asked at the same time.

"Yeah, duh, if i didn't knew my boyfriend then i would-" but Keiko couldn't finish her sentence, someone cut her off.

"Wow, wait a minute! Boyfriend? You never told me that you guys were dating!" May said, coming up to them.

"You never asked, May" Brendan said.

"You know her too? Who else do you know? You know what? Never mind," Tarra asked.

"Tarra, it's Eric's turn!" Dawn yelled at her.

"Ow, hey May, Keiko, Drew and Brendan!" Dawn waved at them.

"Know him?" May asked Dawn.

"Yep,"

"I could've known,"

-x-

(A/N: skipping Eric's appeal, so let's just say he did good, sorry for those who wanted to read it xP)

"Now, it's Nicki!" the MC shouted trough her microphone.

"Okay, go!" Nicki threw two pokéball gracefully in the air and out came the two creatures.

"Rose-roserade!" said one pokémon. She was green with on top on her head white rose petals, she has a green 'cape' and a blue and a pink bouquet as hands. (i guess you all know what pokémon it is, lol).

"Dragonite!" an orange dragon pokémon yelled out. The pokémon was... well... orange... and had wings, he had a small horn on top of its head, he also had two antenna-like thingys coming out on top of its head.

"Roserade, Petal dance!" Nicki commanded. The bouquet pokémon did as told and released an amount of pink petals, glittering.

"Good, Dragonite, Dragon Dance!" Nicki once again demanded her pokémon. The orange pokémon did what he had to do and danced... the judges and the crowd liked it.

"Not over yet, Twister!" the pokémon stopped dancing and flapped its wings wildly, making a Twister. Twister hit the pink petals and spread the petals out, everywhere. And the petals also smelled good, but that was an extra.

"Okay, thank you, Nicki! Let's see what the judges has to say!" Marion shouted trough the microphone.

"It was very impressive,"

"Yes, remarkable!"

"It was so smart to let us enjoy two things: the dance and the delicious smell of the petals," the judges remarked.

"That was Nicki, people! Give her a warm applause!" the crowd clapped.

-x-

"Okay, that was just, unique and amazing!" May said.

"Yeah, it sure was!" Tarra said bouncing up and down.

"Tarra, whats the matter? High on sugar again?" Eric said. Tarra glared at him, but then smiled.

"Nope, i'm just excited, that's all!" she said peppy.

-x-

Dana finally found Keiko. She was talking to her boyfriend.

"Uh, Brendan, do you mind if i lend Keiko for a second?"

"Sure, Dana,"

"Okay, how many people do you know?" Keiko asked Brendan.

"If you're the son of a professor, it is kinda normal you know a lot people, now go with me! I have to talk to you!" Dana said pulling her arm extremely hard.

"Okay, okay, fine, i'll come! Just stop pulling my arm off!" then Dana released her arm and Keiko almost fell over.

"Sorry! But it's kinda very important, okay, not depending on a life important but just important!"

"Hit me,"

"Okay!" then Dana slaps Keiko.

"You always do that! Stop it!"

"Yeah, it's funny! So the thing is: i might know who Dawn's secret crush is," Dana told Keiko quietly so only she could hear.

"Who is it?"

* * *

**Me: Cliffie!! What will Dana answer?? What will happen? And who's up for the next appeal?**

**Dana: Well for your first question the answer is-**

**Me: -stopping Dana from talking-**

**Dana: -licks my hand-**

**Me: Ew!**

**Drew: Yeah?**

**Me: -.- i said _ew_ not Drew! Okay, readers! Here comes an AUTHORS NOTE: i'm going on vacation to Asia (not that it really matters) but i will not be able to update for one and a half month! But i shall work on it and post it immediately when i am back home!**

**Ash: Yay! Authoress will be away from us, so she can't torture us anymore!**

**Me: there are other authors and authoresses too, you know**

**Paul: well, then that's one less**

**Dawn: not really, she's going to write when she's on vacation, so basically, we're not rid of her if it's that what you want...**

**Me: Okay... i have a riddle for you guys! Kinda got the idea from Readeh2Rawk, she's awesome and so are her stories, read them or your life will never be complete! Hope you don't mind Shay (can i call you like that?) that i used your idea... if you do, then tell me :P**

**RIDDLE:**

**A black dog stands in the middle of an intersection in a town painted black. None of the street lights are working due to a power failure caused by a storm. A car with two broken headlights drives towards the dog but turns in time to avoid hitting him. How could the driver have seen the dog in time? **

**Me: if you know the answer, Review or PM me x)**

**All: Bye!**


	11. Dana and Keiko's Little Adventure

**Me: Hi, there! I'm updating!!**

**Dawn: Yay!**

**Drew: Weren't you on vacation and be back somewhere in august?**

**Me: Yeah, have a problem with that?**

**Paul: Maybe, maybe not...**

**Me: Who asked you?**

**Paul: You -.-**

**May: Oh! Now i get it! You're updating while you're on vacation!**

**Me: No... actually i'm already back from vacation!**

**May: YAY!**

**Me: I know right??**

**Paul and Drew: -sarcastic- Oh, joy...**

**Me: -.- me not own pokemon in any way...**

**Drew: You forgot something**

**Me: Ugh... Me not own OC's either**

**Drew: Still forgetting something**

**Me: Drew, you're working on my nerves!! Me only own Dana. HAPPY, DREW??**

**May: Yeah, about Drew... he left... STORY TIME!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dana and Keiko's Little Adventure**

_Last time:_

"_Who is it?" Keiko asked in anticipation._

Present:

"I have no idea," Dana said. Keiko fell over anime-style.

"Then why did you say you know who it is?"

"I didn't... i said : i might know who it was, but i didn't said i knew...,"

"Okay, fine, who do think it is?"

"That i don't know either," Dana said shrugging. Keiko fell over once again anime-style. When Keiko was about to open her mouth to say something the MC called out the next contestant.

"_Okay, people, our next contestant is none other then... Zoey!"_

-x-

(A/N: Yeah, skipping that x), i know the chapter is named : Last part appeals, but i skip it so it won't be (too) long)

-x-

"Wow, Zoey was just great out there!" Keiko said to Dana.

"Yeah, i know,"

"Okay, i was about to say something but..."

"No buts!"

"Okay, fine then, _ass_,"

When Dana said that, they both fell on the ground laughing. They got weird looks from the other people who where backstage.

"Hey, stand up, would you?"

The purple haired girl and the pink haired girl looked up and stopped laughing to look who the owner of the voice was. It was none other then Drew. The girls stood up.

"Standing up!" Dana said. Then they both fell over again from the laughing.

"I can't believe that i'm related to you," Drew said rolling his eyes. They stopped laughing again and had a serious look on their faces.

"Well, you better believe it! I will be related to you _forever_," Keiko said with a 'harsh' tone and her hands on her hips. Her Vulpix then jumped on her shoulder.

"Hey, girl, i thought i told you to stay with Evelyn and the others,"

"Vulpix vul, vul-vulpix!" _i didn't want to, it was boring out there!_

"Hey, now you're talking to Vulpix, does anyone have any idea where my lovely Pikachu went?" Dana asked.

"She went playing with Dawn's Buneary and Ash's Pikachu," Keiko answered.

"And she didn't have to ask that did she?" Dana said more to herself then to Drew and Keiko. Then she ran off.

"Hey, wait! I still have to tell you-" Keiko yelled after her. But Dana couldn't hear her anymore. Keiko sweat-dropped and sighed.

"Oh, great she left me here with my cousin," she said sarcastic.

"So wha-" Keiko began talking but then she realized that Drew walked away. She sighed again.

"Vulpix vul!" Vulpix squealed, not wanting to be forgotten.

"Hey, Vulpix, wanna go to the others?"

"Vul!"

"Okay, let's go then!"

-x-

"Zoey, you did great!" Dawn said to her friend slash rival.

"Thanks Dawn!"

"_That was a stunning performance from Zoey! Now next up is Nando!" _the MC shouted through her microphone.

"Look, Nando's up!" Dawn said.

"Yes, Dawn, we all can see that, thank you," Tarra said. Dawn glared.

"Don't you glare at me!"Tarra said while placing her hands on her hips.

-x-

"Now, go..." Nando said. And two pokemon came out.

Dotdotdot.

Skipskipskip. (Yah, too lazy to type the appeal xP) Let's say he did grass whistle... blablabla... yeah, just like that time in the Hearthome contest in the anime x)

"Well, talk about sounding like music in our ears! I thought it was very good, but my opinion doesn't count, so let's see what the judges have to say!" Marion yelled.

"It was truly pleasant to listen to the sound of pokemon who are very well trained," Mr. Contesta said.

"Yes, it was really good!" Sukizo said. Everbody looked at him, wide-eyed. It was nothing for him not to say his famous saying; 'Remarkable!'. One minute passed and they still are looking at him. Until the MC broke the silence.

"Okay! Let's not waste any more time! It looks like Lyss is next! Come on stage please!"

-x-

"That... was freaking weird..." May told the rest who sat there.

"You got that right! I never thought that he would say anything else then: 'Remarkable!' in his comments on the contestants," the pink-haired girl, Keiko said.

"Yeah, and the whole crowd plus backstage-ers were looking at him wide-eyed for about one minute just because he said something else then: 'Remarkable!'," Zoey said.

"Hey, guys, i'm back!" Dana yelled running in the locker room.

"Pikachu!" her Pikachu squealed on her shoulder.

"What's the matter?" the purple-haired coordinator asked.

"I thought you would be back sooner! Evelyn is sitting in the audience! How long does it take to go over there and get your stupid Pikachu!?" Keiko yelled slash asked jumping before her eyes.

"Hey, first off, i couldn't find them, second, Pikachu was outside! Third, it takes plus minus three minutes to go over there and fourth, MY PIKACHU ISN'T STUPID!" Dana said slash yelled.

"Okay, sorry, the answer to your question is that everyone looked at Sukizo for like one whole minute," Keiko said.

"Why?"

"He didn't say: 'Remarkable!' in his phrase,"

"What the -beep- !? The world is going to end! Oh, wait... it isn't. Wait again, was that a beep instead of a certain word i said?"

"It sounded like that, OR your word sounded awefully (sp?) a lot like 'beep',"

"No, the word doesn't sound like beep, it was -beep-,"

"Okay, now i'm sure, someone is beeping while you say that word..."

"Who's that -beep- son of a -beep- is doing that annoying beep sound thingy?" Dana yelled angry.

"Dana, you curse way to much!"

"Oops... my bad... Sorry!"

"Looks like Lyss is done with appealing, she did a pretty good job in my eyes," Keiko said, suddenly changing the subject.

"Where are Pikachu and Vulpix?" Dana asked, noticing that their pokemon were gone.

"Team Rocket stole them while we were busy talking about that annoying beeping sound,"

"Oh, okay,"

-x-

"Hahahahaha, we stole their pokemon and they don't even notice it!" the blue purple-ish haired man slash boy slash old man said.

"Yeah, it was the poifect timing fo us," the cat-pokemon with a weird accent said.

"Now, we have to give it to the boss and we'll be rich, rich, rich!!" Jesse pumped her fist in the air for the emphasis on 'rich'.

"It's not really hard to find you guys, now is it?" Dana said. (A/N: for your information, team R sat between bushes just next to a window and Jesse stood up so, Dana saw her okay?)

"What? How did you find us? This is oi best hiding place eva!" Meowth yelled.

"Really? I thought your best hiding place was in a tree or something." Dana said, tapping her finger on her chin.

"Yeah, it was but, the pokémon who live there attack us," James explained. Then Keiko slapped Dana on her head with a newspaper and Jesse did the same, but on the heads of Meowth and James.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Dana shouted at Keiko.

"Stop having a nice talk with James and Meowth! They stole our pokémon remember?"

"Duh! i'm not _stupid _or something! Besides how can i forget my dearest Pikachu?" Dana dazed off in a daydream about how cute Pikachu was. A minute... or rather _five _minutes passed and she was _still_ in a daze, that was _until _a _certain_Keiko slapped her _again_ with the newspaper.

"Hey! That hurts! Where do you get that newspaper anyway?"

"Keep talking and they get away!" Keiko said, closing her eyes and pointing to team R, who was trying to escape with their Pikachu and Vulpix.

"Fine,fine." The girls each tossed one pokéball in the air and two Empoleon appeared.

"Drill peck!" Dana yelled.

"Hydro Pump!" Keiko shouted. Dana's Empoleon started charging towards them head-on and it's speed increased with the hydro pump from Keiko's Empoleon. In two seconds time, team Rocket blasted off again. Pikachu and Vulpix ran happily to their trainers.

"We're like a dynamic duo!" Dana squealed (sp?)

"Yeah, i think you're right! Come on, let's head back to the contest hall,"

* * *

**Me: Yeah, that's all for now. It's like 4 am, i'm tired and my eyes hurt x) but, before i go to sleep you get the answer of the riddle of last time:  
Riddle: A black dog stands in the middle of an intersection in a town painted black. None of the street lights are working due to a power failure caused by a storm. A car with two broken headlights drives towards the dog but turns in time to avoid hitting him. How could the driver have seen the dog in time?**

Answer: It was day.  
**The people who had the right answer of the riddle were ... Cookie to Seki na and Kittypride16 !! Congratz you two!! And i _still_can't go to sleep because i have a new riddle ready for you! This one's easier then the previous one, i think.  
Riddle: At night they come out without being fetched and by day they are lost without being stolen. What are they?  
REVIEW!!**


End file.
